<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>adore. by nasabasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904600">adore.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa'>nasabasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of axel-lea/reader, saïx-isa/reader, xion/reader, and roxas/reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Isa (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Lea (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xion (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sfw- isa headcanons [fluffy]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all of these were written late 2019-early 2020. nothing recent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Isa is very cuddly in the morning, preferring to stay in bed and hold you a little closer while the sun peaks through the windows</li>
<li>His head will nuzzle into the nook of your neck, softly humming a good morning to you as you snuggle closer to him</li>
<li>Once you both finally get up, he helps you make breakfast. While you cook, his arms are around your middle, kissing the side of your head every-so-often with butterfly kisses</li>
<li>Cooking and eating meals is his favorite way to spend time with you; it gives Isa a sense of normalcy after everything that has happened and lets him just be normal</li>
<li>Isa will open up to you about everything that has happened after you both get farther along in your relationship, at night when you finally ask him why he doesn’t seem to talk about anything that was not his childhood or recent months</li>
<li>Once he tells you, it’s beyond intimate; it’s beyond physical affection, it’s the understanding you both have that you love him despite what happened when he was Saix and the understanding that you don’t despise him</li>
<li>You both will go on walks together at sunset; talking about your day, what’s planned for the next week, talking about what’s on each other’s mind, and then will return home</li>
<li>When Isa is stressed or can’t sleep, he likes lying on your chest, listening to your heart beat while you hum and stroke his hair. One sure fire way to make him relax is to stroke his hair or brush his hair. He’ll immediately relax under you</li>
<li>Play with his hair, he finds it adorable, like when you light up when he says you can braid it or put it in a bun. He likes to sleep with a braid sometimes but his hair is naturally straight that he just goes back to how it normally is once he takes it out</li>
<li>Isa puts his hair into a pony sometimes too</li>
<li>Some nights, you massage his shoulders and back with oil and he doesn’t mean to let out moans, but he does. He tends to naturally tense up whenever he gets stressed out or caught off guard, then he just never relaxes</li>
<li>Isa secretly loves bubble baths. You found out when you came home and found your boyfriend in a foot of bubbles in the tub. He invited you to join and it was very bubbly and very relaxing</li>
<li>You know those aromatherapy lotions and sprays from Bath and Body works? Those are his favorite scents. Very straightforward.</li>
<li>Sleepy snuggles are the best at night: reading, watching tv, or just comfortable silence between the two of you is a common occurrence. It’s accompanied with blankets, pillows, and normally sleepy teas</li>
<li>Speaking of sleepy, Isa can get tired and wanting to go to sleep, but some nights he just can’t. His brain won’t calm down long enough to let him fall asleep. On these nights, he’ll normally sit by a window, looking out at the night while you sleep in bed. Isa ask you to go to bed on these nights and not stay up worrying about him.</li>
<li>He’s very self conscious about your relationship- not the feelings or commitment, but the fear that he will revert back to the way Saix was and hurt you</li>
<li>Isa needs reassurance and is a cuddle bug who will never break your trust, even if he has a hard time trusting himself</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sfw- isa [fluff]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another one of my firsts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing out here all alone?” Isa’s soft voice pulled you from your trance, your eyes pulling away from the swaying trees and glowing moon to his eyes. Soft green eyes met yours as he stood behind you, leaning your head against his toned stomach, his hands resting on your shoulders; simple softness enveloping the two of you in a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>“Just felt like getting some fresh air,” you finally said, his hands gently rubbing your shoulders to relax them, fully relaxed against him.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” he softly hummed, pushing your hair away from your eyes, grazing your cheek,, “You’re freezing.”</p>
<p>A swift gust of wind cut through the air, as if to prove his point, shivering against him as you searched for warmth.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is a bit chilly,” you softly laughed as you felt his hands leave you, only to be returned by a soft blanket covering your shoulders.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you whispered as he sat beside you on the couch, arms wrapping around you, pulling you closer to his comforting warmth. Head resting on Isa’s shoulder, you returned your gaze to the night sky, watching as stars seemed to watch back, the endless abyss staring back, illuminated by the pale, ivory moon.</p>
<p>With a gentle touch, fingers brought your chin up as Isa’s lips met your own; soft passion burning through the kiss as fingers cupped your cheek, pulling you closer to the warmth you crave. Breaking away, jade eyes meeting your own again, soft pants warming each others lips. A smile graced his face, hands resting on your hips as he pulled you onto his chest, head resting against his heart.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful tonight,” Isa quietly said, hand coming up to stroke your hair as you continued to melt into his touch.</p>
<p>“It is, brisk but beautiful,” you responded as you rested your hands on his chest. A comfortable silence fell between the two of you, his gentle strokes lulling you closer to sleep, hearing his heart against your ear, the breeze having no effect on the bodies tangled together in the moonlight.</p>
<p>“Beloved,” his voice broke the silence, “may I say something?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, why would you have to ask?” You chuckled as his hand returned to your chin to pull you closer, his lips ghosting yours as he pulled you closer. His eyes glimmered with something new, his breath shaking as your lips cane closer to his.</p>
<p>“I love you, my beloved,” Isa said, barely audible as his lips pressed against yours again, soft and hesitant, hand holding your chin as they trailed to your hair, fingers gently lacing into the locks.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Isa,” you whispered against his lips, a sigh of relief leaving his chest as he pulled you against his chest again, hearing his racing heart.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I would do without you,” his voice rumbled through you, his lips pressing against your temple.</p>
<p>“Isa,” you breathed out. A soft hum in response brought you back to where you were.</p>
<p>“You’re everything I never knew I needed,” you responded, feeling his arms tighten around you, as he watched you; he saw the way the moonlight sparked in your eyes, he felt the way you held into him in gentle possession, the beauty of your being brought forth by the night.</p>
<p>The weight of the night slowly began to take hold, lids heavy with sleep as the night seemed to fade away. Warm hands slowly traced your back, a silent lullaby in the trees as you finally shut your eyes.</p>
<p>“My beloved,” Isa smiled before lifting you up, wrapped in the blanket as he brought you back to reality, to your shared bed, feeling the tightness of his shirt in your fist, clinging onto him.</p>
<p>“My heart,” you breathed out, feeling the soft bed cradle your back, his arms pulling you back to his warmth, laying down beside you. Heavily lids fought to stay open as his lips pressed against your cheek one last time, before drifting off into restful sleep- one of many nights shared under the moonlight and the comfort of love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sfw- isa [straightforward adoration]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Okay but, here me out. Hear me out- Could you do the straightforward wielder who's always has a crush on Even and isn't afraid to let him know it, but but with Siax/Isa instead of Even?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Saix is more offended than anything- why would you be flirting with the one organization member that his job is literally to intimidate you. He’s terrifying and you’re telling him how handsome you think he is. </li>
<li>Saix also tends to just get more irritated than flustered; it’s just something that sticks with him despite the fact that he tries to ignore it.</li>
<li>You were loosely put in charge of Lea when he became a wielder so when he remembered all of the words you told Saix, he asked you about it, expecting it to just be something to mess with Saix, but when you told him you genuinely thought that he was attractive, Lea was more surpised you wanted to deal with Saix than anything.</li>
<li>Saix found you secretly impressive because of your strength- you could go toe to toe with him in berserk mode- while also staying relatively calm. You were also pretty cute. He would never admit that to you- or so he thought</li>
<li>When Isa came back and began adjusting back to normalcy, Lea had mentioned you a couple of times, saying how you trained with him, before changing the subject. He didn’t want to overwhelm Isa. </li>
<li>Isa asked about you more, a pang of regret still in his chest because of the way he treated you, and Lea asked you if you wanted to see him, and it started a friendship between the two of you</li>
<li>You calmed the direct compliments and flirting for Isa’s sake, choosing to indirectly compliment him sparingly- making sure you didn’t overwhelm him</li>
<li>The two of you got pretty close, but it was in the back of his head that you had stopped complimenting him so directly- was it because he was no longer Saix, or was it because you were afraid of scaring Isa? </li>
<li>That stayed in the back of his head, choosing to focus on becoming Isa again with the help of you and Lea. there was a comfort in him that you didn’t hate him though, despite everything that happened. </li>
<li>Isa began developing feelings for you, and despite not knowing how to react to them, he simply took them as coming back to being a somebody again- with your subtle flirting beginning to go back to the way it used to be when he was Saix</li>
<li>The two of you would have dinner together, normally at your place, for Lea to come later with Xion and Roxas</li>
<li>Roxas had actually asked Lea if you and Isa were dating, noticing the glances Isa gave you and the words you shot back at him- and when he said no Roxas was beyond confused.</li>
<li>Isa was helping you prepare dinner one night, seeming to get a little too close each time he grabbed or handed you something when he finally decided it would be a good time to ask you about it</li>
<li>“May I ask you something?” Isa quietly asked, standing behind you. </li>
<li>“Of course, what is it?”</li>
<li>You heard Isa hesitate, taking in a shaking breath, before asking his questions</li>
<li>“Did you mean all those things you said to Saix? All those things you said to me?” </li>
<li>“Yes. If I didn’t mean it I doubt I’d say it to one of the scare-” You cut yourself off before finishing your thought on Saix, “I wholeheartedly meant it even when I was afraid.” </li>
<li>“Do you mean it now?” He seemed to ask even quieter, his chest pressed to your back. </li>
<li>“Yes,” You responded with a firmness that took away any fear he might have had, your head lifting up to be met with his lips in a soft kiss, his hands on your hips turning you to face him, moving you against a counter while his teeth nibbled on your lip, deepening the kiss farther. His tongue meeting yours while your hands rested on his shoulders and neck, his hands resting on your lower back and hips, his soft moan against your lips seeming to last for an eternity. </li>
<li>“Thank you,” He quietly said against your lips, “For staying with me through Saix.”</li>
<li>And from the other room, you heard Roxas say, “They are dating, you lied.” </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sfw- isa [shy s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"May i get a head-canon with Saix with a shy and reverse s/o please? Some fluff for the soul"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Honestly if you’re shy you’re going to know to not be shy around him, at least in body language; Saix likes having a quieter s/o, so if you are just reserved around everyone except him, it’ll make his non-existent heart melt</li>
<li>Saix is one of the most brash people in the entire game series he will say what is on his mind, but he tends to hold his tongue ever so slightly around you if it’s about you; if it’s about Luxord guess what it’s tea time with Saix</li>
<li>He is very gentle with you in stark comparison to the rest of the organization; his eyes always soften when they land on you, his words aren’t cutting daggers, and his body language is not as stuck up or tight; he’s much more relaxed</li>
<li>He loves- loves- that you won’t talk to many other organization members- Saix is incredibly possessive so if you don’t speak to others much, he loves it</li>
<li>Saix also loves when you only open up to him; he only really opens up to very few people, even as Isa, so the fact that you only open up to him and he only opens up to you, that makes an intimacy between the two of you that helps to make up the lack of emotions</li>
<li>Because of this, it spills over into physical intimacy; literally no one has seen his skin beyond his neck except for you and Axel. (mini headcanon time: the org. Xiii is sensitive to touch bc they’ve worn those coats and gloves for 10 years) He loves having your bare skin touch his-</li>
<li>Giving him a massage? He’ll completely melt- all of the tension leaving his face and body while your hands gently work out all of the knots in his muscles- </li>
<li>Taking a bath? He’s snuggling against you, relaxed and quiet, while you lean back against him, basking in the quiet and comfortable touch of skin against skin in warm water and bubbles</li>
<li>If you’ve begun being very quiet in the grey room or seeming uncomfortable, he will not hesitate to either a.) send whoever on a hellish mission or b.) make them apologize and THEN send them on a hellish mission</li>
<li>Luxord has almost cornered you into a game of poker which always turns to strip poker, making you start to clam up and get more shy before Saix came behind you and pulled you away from it, snapping at Luxord before keeping you with him for the rest of the night</li>
<li>Saix typically keeps you with him. You’re regularly by his side while he lets you hold onto his arm; if someone like Xigbar (let’s be real it’s just xigbar) has been teasing you and you start to get uncomfortable and blushy, Saix always makes sure that you’re able to come behind him and cling onto him- </li>
<li>Saix has no shame if you cling onto him- he doesn’t give a crap who he’s talking to- Xemnas? He just keeps a straight face while you cling onto his arm. Axel? He’ll snap back if he comments on you. </li>
<li>He keeps you comfortable while he stays stoic- but he still becomes weak around you. Saix loves if you’re more reserved, because it means you’re all for him.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. sfw- saix [aftermath]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Could you write a Siax fic where he and a shy fem!reader are together (as together as nobodies believe they can be) but the rest of the o13 doesnt know until Xiggy notices hickeys on her or her coming from his room very early or late at night. And she thinks Siax will be upset because everyone will know but really he just didnt feel the need to tell everyone."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Dolly,” Xigbar called your attention over to him in the Grey Area, a smirk spreading across his lips, “What’s that on your neck?”</p>
<p>You felt your blush rise up your neck, looking away from his gaze before rubbing your neck, squirming in your seat; a certain soreness causing you to ache while you moved uncomfortably. You attempted to return to the book you read, but you could feel his gaze locked on you. </p>
<p>“N-nothing,” You stammered, trying to think of an excuse and escape route to leave.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” he continued smirking, watching your reaction, seeing the way you darted your eyes everywhere but him, his eye squinting, “they can’t be hickeys, can they?”</p>
<p>“N-no, there’s nothing,” You continued to panic, knowing he wouldn’t drop it until you cracked; this was the one time you were thankful you were alone with Xigbar- no one else would be able to tease you.</p>
<p>“Who’ve you been getting friendly with?” He sneered; he knew you were trapped there, watching for you to break.</p>
<p>“No one!” you practically pleaded, refusing to look him in the eye as you attempt to ignore the situation to return to your book. </p>
<p>“As if!” A certain maliciousness in his voice, “Could it be Mr. Second in Command?”</p>
<p>“NO, it’s not. I am ‘getting friendly’ with<em> nobody!</em>” You said with more confidence in your voice, despite avoiding his gaze. </p>
<p>“Well, I did already accuse you of getting friendly with a<em> nobody,</em>” He sneered again, watching the way you were defeated, “Besides, why lie; You’ve been sneaking out of his room every morning.” </p>
<p>You felt your skin become impossibly hotter, silently cursing at yourself that you had let your guard down, before shooting off of the couch and leaving in a corridor; finding yourself in his room again, pulling your knees to your chest, resting your head on your knees, closing your eyes before you began to think-</p>
<p>Was he going to be angry? He seemingly stayed silent about the two of you, simply treating you like everyone else until you found yourself alone with him. His little gestures of endearment were invisible to the ones ignorant to it; the eye contact lasting a second too long, his eyes scanning over your body whenever you entered a room, the grazing of fingertips when you handed him a report- everything that was silent that meant everything to you. Xigbar was going to tell everyone, you knew that, but would that not enrage him? </p>
<p>“What brings you here at this time,<em> stellina</em>?” Saix’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts, your eyes raising to meet his shining gold ones, his concern seeming void in his voice but burning in your eyes.</p>
<p>“Xigbar found out,” You mumbled, looking away from him as he sat beside you on the bed.</p>
<p>“Found out what?” Saix as he rests an arm around your waist, silently urging you to rest your head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“About us,” You said, still trying to stay quiet while you felt his gaze burn into you.</p>
<p>“And?” He said after a moment, hearing faint amusement in his voice, feeling his hand gently squeeze your side. </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘and’? Are you not mad?” You asked as you brought your eyes up to his, the faintest smile gracing his lips.</p>
<p>“Why would I be mad?” He asked, kissing your forehead.</p>
<p>“Because I thought you didn’t want anyone knowing,” you said as you buried your head into his chest, his hand moving up to rest on your back, silently chuckling at your shyness even around him. </p>
<p>“I don’t mind anyone knowing; I don’t find it necessary for everyone to know,” He explained, a rare softness taken in his voice, his hand coming to move your jaw to look him in the face, “Tell me, how does he claim to have found out?”</p>
<p>“He saw my hickeys and said he saw me leaving your room,” you explained before a hungry kiss was planted on your lips, his passion burning through to your worries to bring your focus onto him.</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Saix lowly said, his lips moving to your neck, gently kissing one of the hickeys he left on your neck, moving closer to your ear before slowly nibbling and biting on the spot he picked.</p>
<p>Softly moaning, you pulled yourself closer to him, his hands pulling you against his chest, his canines pulling at your skin; his soft touches seeming to drive you insane before his lips left your neck, meeting your lips again in a gentler kiss. Pulling you flush against him, his teeth taking your earlobe, feeling him softly chuckle against it,</p>
<p>“I thought it would have been from how loud you screamed my name”-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sfw- saix [hugs and kisses]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"A soft request of newly formed relationship of Siax x shy Fem!reader that is lowkey… really, really needy. But, she just avoids asking him for cuddles, and kisses and hugs and stuff because like… he seems like the type to not want PDA. But (of course) he finds out that she wants and needs more attention than he gives her and just starts doing it. Without her asking and she’s just like… ‘you don’t have to if you don’t want to’ ‘I’m not with you to treat you the same as I do everyone else’-💕"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here,” Saix abruptly said, holding onto your arm as he pulled you in the direction he wanted you to follow him, his hand leaving your arm tingling as his touch left you. Your footsteps silent as you followed him to his room, a little sanctuary for the two of you that he barely indulged in, while you silently begged for him to.</p><p>“What’s up?” you softly asked as he pulled you over to his bed, pulling you down to sit beside him before his hand gently cupped your cheek; his gloved thumb gently stroking your cheek as his eyes stared at your lips for a moment. </p><p>“You’re starved,” He bluntly said as his eyes met yours again, cocking your brow at him before he pulled you even farther to him, his lips gently pressing against yours as mini fireworks went off in your chest- your hands resting on his shoulders as you pulled him closer to you. </p><p>“What’s that for?” you quietly asked, his eyes burning with something cold yet radiating as he stared into yours. </p><p>“You want this, yes?” </p><p>“Yes,” </p><p>“Then I’m to indulge you, am I not?” Saix asked, his voice much more gentle than normal as he pulled you back to him for a warm kiss pressed against your tingling lips. Your body subconsciously pulled him closer as you pressed his body against yours, a soft hum leaving him as every thought became weightless in your mind; the warm buzz making you lightheaded as you pulled him down on top of you, his weight barely pressing you down as he rested on his forearms. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” You murmured as you pulled away, your thoughts starting to crash down before Saix roughly crashed his lips into yours again, a hand tightly wound in your hair. His fingers pull at your sensitive scalp as you let out a gasp, your body pressing farther against his as his solid chest pressed against yours. </p><p>“I obviously want to,” Saix bluntly said, his lips pecking yours as he pulled you back to lay down on his chest, reclining against the bed, “I’m not with you to treat you the same as I do everyone else.” </p><p>“Thank you, Saix,” You murmured as you laid back on his chest, wrapping your arms around his neck. </p><p>“Stay here for a little while, I need this,” He quietly said as his hand stroked your hair, your head resting where his heart used to be.</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sfw- saix [pinning i]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How did saix first meet their very quiet, shy and reverse s/o who wouldn't talk to anyone -only 4 or less they would respond and just disappears, what did they do to get their attention until he nearly gave up. Then all of sudden when he alone walking ,they drag him to a supply closet gives him kiss on the nose and cheek and letter then they corridor out immediately. Also need a scale of how fast his nonexistent beating and when its gonna explode. The tea needs to know -🍵 anon"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turning the corner, you looked away from the Grey Room as you made your way to the library- a day off was rare and treasured while you felt someone’s eyes rest on you. You knew whose they were. Everyone did. At least, that’s how it felt. </p><p>Everyone knowing that he always had his citrine eyes locked on you, for just two seconds too long. Everyone knowing that his standards were a little relaxed for you. Everyone knowing that he always waited for you a little longer for your mission report. That’s how it felt. </p><p>The Grey Area was empty, as it typically was in the middle of the day, while you silently made your way to you’re little escape of entertainment- the library. No one really frequented the library in the same way you did with the exception of Zexion, and it was perfectly fine that way. It was peaceful. It always was. And quiet. Quiet is worth its weight in gold. Well, the Grey Area was almost empty. But you were none the wiser despite the understanding of where he always waited for hours a day, waiting on mission reports-</p><p>Saix. </p><p>If you had a heart it would have already started racing at the thought of him, while now the echo of emotions that resonated in your chest took its place. He was the one that you had your sights set on, while you were completely convinced he disliked you and enjoyed you all at once. </p><p>His eyes were locked on you. You felt it. You attempted to pay no attention, to act as if you couldn’t notice his presence as you made your way to one of the many white doors in the ivory castle, taking your shelter away from your nonexistent emotions and his gaze. </p><p>You made your way down the aisles of books while your thoughts were consumed with him- </p><p>Everything about him made you feel insane. His gaze always felt like it lingered on you, either out of hatred or out of want. His height over you always felt like it consumed you, either as a threat or as an offer of comfort. The intensity of his presence always felt overwhelming, as if he always watched you, either out of suppression or out of wanton. You wanted to stop thinking about him but every second made it impossible. You felt him. You knew you did. You knew he had to be there with you, but he wouldn’t have come to find you- you couldn’t be that important to him, right? </p><p>“You’ve been acting odd, recently.” </p><p>You froze while you processed the words, the low voice coming from behind you as you jumped, your idea of solitude broken. </p><p>“O-oh, I apologize,” You quickly blurted out, attempting to act as casual as possible while your thoughts overwhelm you. </p><p>“There is no need for an apology. This day was given to you to help you calm your thoughts, if that has been bothering you,” Saix casually continued, as casual as Saix could be. </p><p>
  <em>Was he worried about you? </em>
</p><p>“Thank you. I guess I could have been overwhelmed,” You quietly thanked him, your face heating as you felt his stare heat your back. </p><p>“You seemed to be overwhelmed when there was too much noise. I hope today has been peaceful for you,” He said after a moment, stepping behind you, his presence intense as you attempted to scan your eyes over the spines of the books. </p><p>
  <em>Did he make everyone else have a mission so you could have some quiet peace?</em>
</p><p>“I tend to,” you quietly trailed off, a hand gripping your arm as he forcefully but gracefully turned you around to face him, his body, not an inch away from yours. </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding everyone recently. Has anyone irritated you?” Saix asked after his eyes scanned your face, the citrine eyes meeting yours with the intensity of a sun. </p><p>“I-it’s nothing like that, I just enjoy the quiet time I get,” You attempted to explain, his stoic face never faltering as his eyes trailed to your lips. </p><p>“If you insist,” he said after a moment, moving away to allow you to move away from him. </p><p>“Saix?” you finally said after he turned to leave, quickly walking over to him as he turned to face you, raising an eyebrow in question. </p><p>“Thank you,” You whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek, your lips softly touching his skin, quickly kissing his nose before opening a corridor, quickly scurrying away as your face heated with a blush. </p><p>
  <em>Did I really just do that?</em>
</p><p>=</p><p>Saix watched the black wisp fade away as his skin heated with a soft blush, a small smile gracing his lips, summoning his own corridor to come to find you. </p><p>“If this is the way it is, then I won’t hesitate to wait on you, little one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. sfw- saix [pinning ii]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I love it made my heart pop into flowers petals and sing for the stars and milky way, if you can we get a part two with saix/reader pinning where saix is just looking where his little one or little bon bon bunny could be, please?- 🍵anon"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quickly sitting on your bed while you took a moment to breathe, your blood racing while you fidgeted with your fingers-</p><p>You just kissed the <em>second-in-command</em> and then immediately ran away. </p><p>On your day off. </p><p>In the middle of the day. </p><p>You shakily breathed in, your eyes locked on your hands while you attempted to ignore what you just did, everything seeming to be too slow while you waited for a moment, your thoughts interrupted by a dark corridor opening in your room. </p><p>“If that is what you wanted, why did you run away, little one?” Saix’s voice cut through your ears, your blush returning while his finger gently tilted your face upwards, your eyes meeting his while he looked you over- a faint smirk across his lips while he examined you. </p><p>“I-I- I don’t know,” You finally managed, his head barely cocking while looking you over one last time, his hand leaving your chin for a split second as his lips crashed into yours- </p><p>Hot and hungry, his lips possessively moving over yours, his tongue forcing its way through your lips as you whimpered, your hands resting on his shoulders while his rested on your hips. </p><p>“Now, I want you to answer me something, little one,” Saix said as he moved back, his soft pants fanning your lips as you nodded your head. </p><p>“Do you know what you’re getting into?” </p><p>“I think so,” You said, confidence behind your soft voice while he looked you over again, a hunger behind his eyes that matched the intensity of your kiss. </p><p>“And you want it?” </p><p>“Yes,” </p><p>“Good,” he said just before crashing your lips into his again, his hands on your hips to pull you against him, rolling over for you to be in his lap as he rested on the bed. </p><p>“You must know this now, little one,” Saix said lowly, his eyes meeting yours as they darkened with a haze, “You’re mine, and mine alone, then- do you understand that?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Yes,<em> who</em>?” </p><p>“Yes, sir”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. sfw- saix [rest]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"EXCUSE ME, MISS! I HAVE A SOFT REQUEST PLEASE... . I want cuddles... like literally craving a nice nap time with Siax fem!reader... like the reader is having a bad week and is extremely desperate for cuddles (there's a term for this idk what it is) butbshe won't ask 'cause he's all busy and doesn't really have time but he's a smart moon boi and figures it out and gives her a whole day of lovin's, cuddles and naps"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here,” Saix called you over, his eyes focused on you while you quickly made your way over to him, mission reports in hand. </p>
<p>“What am I doing today?” You chirped, attempting to peak over his arms to see his reports on your tippy-toes. </p>
<p>“I want you to go to my room,” He simply said, looking down at you with his typical blank yet disapproving look. </p>
<p>“What about my-” </p>
<p>“Go to my room,” He cut you off, turning away from you to give another member their mission, “I will join you in a moment.” </p>
<p>“What did you do?” Demyx quickly asked as you walked by, your shrug your saving grace as Saix glared at Demyx, </p>
<p>“None of your business,” Saix snapped, “You have not completed your mission, number IX.” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” you quickly whispered, scurrying your way to his room that might as well of been yours. You weren’t mad, quite the opposite- you had been missing Saix even more than usual, as all the work began to pile up on him, his focus shifting from you to everything else. You weren’t irritated at him, it was his job, but it left an open emptiness in your chest at the loss of his rare physical affection. </p>
<p>Opening the door, you made your way to rest on the bed, pulling off the heavy weight of the black coat and heeled boots, resting on the bed with simply a camisole and pants- lounging back against the bed as you rest your eyes. </p>
<p>The sound of a corridor opening pulled you from your thoughts, your eyes meeting Saix’s as you watched him mimic your removal of some of the uniform as he joined you on the bed. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you give me a mission today?” you finally asked, pulling yourself closer to him on the bed. </p>
<p>“You’ve had a bad week and I was never there for you. I want to make it up to you,” Saix simply explained, pulling you against his chest, resting your body flush against him while you relaxed against him. </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do this, thank you,” You quietly said, his arms tightening around you in response, a kiss pressed against your forehead. </p>
<p>“I did; if I am going to attempt to hold a relationship without emotions, I needed to do this,” Saix said, his voice a little softer as you rest your head against his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his middle while gently kissing his neck. </p>
<p>“Hm, thank you,” You hummed again, a kiss pressed against your jaw in response as you let yourself melt into his touch. </p>
<p>“I didn’t need number IX to have a reason to speak to you either,” He mumbled, clenching his jaw while you giggled. </p>
<p>“You are the most jealous per… er… nobody, did you know that?” You pointed out, gently stroking his hair. </p>
<p>“And you belong to me, what’s your point, little one?” </p>
<p>“Hm, nothing,” You hummed, pulling yourself endlessly closer to him, just for Saix to briefly push you away. </p>
<p>“Strip; you’ve complained about sleeping in a bra before,” Saix said, pulling himself to the side of the bed to do the same, turned away from you while you quickly removed your remaining clothes- left bare in your panties. </p>
<p>“Now come here,” He brought you back to his chest, pulling the sheets over the two of you- </p>
<p>“Relax today. You need some better sleep than what you’ve been getting.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Saix,” You whispered, the light flicking off while you rest against his warmth, “Did you just summon a dusk to switch off the lights?” </p>
<p>“Perhaps.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. sfw- saix [thunderstorms]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Could you do a Siax x soft!Reader who still holds deep terror for storms to an extreme (something she'll hide). So she has panic attacks through the night, jumps every time thunder roars in the day. Siax notices, a storm having been around for a week and her looking awful, so he snoops by his gf's room during the night and cuddles her through it. (Sorry, we just had a major storm hit for a week, and I'm so scared of them I jump at thunder, freeze and nearly burst into tears on the spot.)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saix knew you were tired. He saw the way you lugged yourself around the Grey Area in the past few mornings, he saw the bags which seemed to grow under your eyes, he saw the way your body seemed to move slower than usual- and he didn’t know why. He knew that your missions had not been difficult- arguably easier than usual- and you had a lot of downtimes. Saix was concerned for you, he knew that you weren’t normally this exhausted. Every time he visited you in your room you seemed like you could pass out right then and there, but you never did. Saix wanted to know why. </p>
<p>He found you finally after he completed in getting everyone else’s mission reports, finding you wrapped up in a ball in your room, huddling away from everything.</p>
<p>“Stellina,” he called you attention, “what is wrong?” </p>
<p>You finally peaked your head out of the covers, looking at your boyfriend who sat beside your lump of blankets. His hand moved the blanket away from your face, seeing the fear in your eyes before a clap of thunder shook the room, your yelp and retreating back to the blankets causing him to cock an eyebrow at you. He heard your breath tremble before he removed his boots, pulling himself beside you to pull you into his arms.</p>
<p>“Is it the storm?” He quietly asked, a hand softly stroking your hair before you completely melted to his touch, pulling yourself into your lap.</p>
<p>“I don’t like the sound,” You whispered as a low rumble of thunder shook the room, your head burrowing its way into the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>“That’s alright,” Saix said before he gently kissed your forehead, “I’ll stay with you until the storm is gone. Will that be alright?” </p>
<p>You nodded, feeling calmed by the warmth and comfort, before kissing his neck softly in thanks. The low rumbles still caused you to be on edge, just to be calmed by his soothing touch- the nights of lost sleep starting to take hold of you before a certain loud clap of thunder jolted you awake. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Saix quietly said, his low voice soothing you before he got off the bed, taking off the uniform of the organization, letting his coat fall off and taking off the pants before crawling back to where he was, pulling you against his bare chest. His bare warmth seemed to calm you more. His hand slowly began massaging your scalp, feeling you relax more before leading your head up to let him gently kiss you, his soft lips melding against yours as his other hand gently cradled your face in his hand. His thumb softly rubbing your cheek before pulling away, looking at you with softness; your attention completely focused on him despite the storm raging outside.</p>
<p>“Everything is alright now.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. sfw- lea [bad day]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey, I could I have some fluff with Lea? Like his S/O has had a bad day so he coddles her, cheers her up and gives her cuddles? With some of the days I've had lately I would love cuddles. (But there's no rush, I can wait for this request! Thanks you ❤)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slamming the door behind you, you dropped your bag by the door as you quickly made your way through the apartment to the bedroom. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, babe?” Lea called out from the living room as you face planted into the bed, letting out a low groan as your back finally relaxed for the first time for the day. </p>
<p>“Babe? Hey, what happened?” He asked as he walked in the bedroom, his hands pulling you up by your hips to rest in his lap. </p>
<p>“Bad day,” You mumbled, wrapping your arms around him, nuzzling your head into his neck. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s alright; that just means I need to hold you for a little while,” Lea smiled, gently rubbing your back as he pushed your shoes off, pulling you up farther up the bed. </p>
<p>“You wanna talk about it?” He quietly asked, gently rubbing your back while you relaxed against him. </p>
<p>Nodding your head no, you snuggled against him tighter as he gently stroked your back, his soft hum in understanding lulling your thoughts to a stop to finally calm. </p>
<p>“I haven’t been able to do much today,” Lea started, using himself as a distractor for you while you quietly listened, “I did eat too many pizza rolls. That wasn’t fun.” </p>
<p>You lightly chuckled at his complaint, rolling your eyes at him while he smiled down at you, finally seeing the smile come back to your face. </p>
<p>“I did get some ice cream today, but, a bird got a bite of it. It was rude,” He continued, watching you chuckle again while he squeezed you in his arms. </p>
<p>“Well, you still got some ice cream,” You quietly said, finally opening your eyes to look up at him; his emerald eyes softened with love while he looked down at you. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I still didn’t appreciate it.” </p>
<p>“You don’t mind when I have some of your ice cream,” You commented, gently pecking his chin. </p>
<p>“Well you’re not the bird,” He said quietly, leaning down to gently peck your lips, his arms still holding you tightly against him, “Feel a little better?” </p>
<p>“A little,” </p>
<p>“Then let’s stay here until you’re a lot a bit better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. sfw- lea [kiss it better]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Please can I get some fluff where Lea and his S/O are messing around when his S/O gets hurt (not seriously but she needs bandaged up or something). Lea goes from snarky to 100% soft Daddy mode because he's gotta take care of his kitten."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop it!” You giggled, your face blushed as Lea continued to tickle you, his cool fingers against your stomach while he pulled you against him. </p>
<p>“Why? You’re so cute when you’re being tickled~” Lea teased, running his fingers down your stomach as you thrashed in his grip, his lips tickling your neck. </p>
<p>“Because!” you squealed, your cheeks hurting from laughing as you pushed back against Lea, your back pressed against his front- your hips bumbling against his as he fell back against the wall.<br/>“Shit-” </p>
<p>Glass fell down against your hand, Lea covering you as the floor lamp slightly rickishayed against the wall, the flimsy rod swaying. </p>
<p>“Shit, are you okay?” Lea quickly asked, the thick pieces of glass spread on the floor as he swiftly picked you up, your head resting against his chest as your heart raced.<br/>“Here,” he quietly said, stepping over the glass as your lip trembled, carrying you to the bathroom, “Let me see your hand- are you cut?” </p>
<p>“I think,” you quietly said, your thoughts coming back together.<br/>“You are- Here, it’s alright,” Lea said, pulling out his phone to check your wound, “I don’t see any glass, that’s good.” </p>
<p>Lea grabbed a washcloth, dampening it as he held you against him, gently taking your hand and holding the damp cloth against your skin. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, it’s just that crappy lamp, it was breaking anyway,” Lea softly said, gently kissing your forehead as you snuggled closer to him, “It’s alright, my kitten.” </p>
<p>“Hm,” You quietly hummed, gently rubbing your head against your shoulder, “Thank you, daddy.” </p>
<p>“I can’t let my kitten stay hurt, can I?” He sweetly said, gently lifting the cloth, the blood finally stopping, “Let’s get you a bandage.” </p>
<p>Lea grabbed the bandages and ointment, gently taking your smaller hand in his as he kept you in his lap, gently applying the ointment before softly putting the bandage on your hand. </p>
<p>“You’re alright,” He quietly said, kissing you again as he pulled you closer to him.<br/>“Can you kiss it better?” you softly asked, batting your eyes up at him as his softened, his emerald eyes completely melted at the sight of you. </p>
<p>“Of course,” He softly said as he lifted up your hand, his lips softly pressing against the bandage, “All better?” </p>
<p>“Mhmm~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. sfw- roxas [s/o with a service dog]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can I request about a Roxas with a reader who have a service dog ?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Roxas loves your service dog! At first, he takes heed to the vest it wore, but once you took it off of her, he loves petting your dog</li>
<li>He doesn’t envy you for having a service dog, because you obviously have something that’s not good to warrant her, but he thinks it’s cool that she’s able to look after you while you can keep her with you everywhere you go</li>
<li>He pays attention to your dog a lot, watching when she works and seeing if there’s any signs that give it away for him to be able to see whenever your dog alerts you, just incase he somehow notices (if he’s able) before her. </li>
<li>If you’re in a situation where both of you are laying down or sitting on a couch, i.e. movie night, roxas ends up having you on one side of him, laying on top of him, while your dog rest beside him also, Roxas actively petting her and by the end of the night has the dog laying right on top of him</li>
<li>He loves dogs and this is a very good dog who does very good things. 14/10 would let work but will pet when off duty. </li>
<li>Honestly, it doesn’t affect your relationship too much aside from the fact that sometimes your dog has to alert you at less than opportune times, but that’s not the dog’s fault. </li>
<li>Roxas likes having the dog with him alongside you; it’s two comforts for him while he returns to a normalcy that was a lie that he now has to live with as a truth. </li>
<li>If you get a kiss the dog gets a kiss. It’s the rules. </li>
<li>Loves snuggling both of you. Sometimes if your dog is off duty and roxas also happens to be around, well, it’s dog snuggle times. </li>
<li>Your dog loves roxas. </li>
<li>He has snuck sea salt ice cream to your dog before. It was very sneaky except for the fact that it wasn’t and you watched your boyfriend attempt to cover up the fact that he gave her ice cream. </li>
<li>Roxas is really respectful of the rules with your dog and makes sure that he doesn’t overstep if he pets her or at all with his affections. 15/10 would recommend as your boyfriend if you have a very good boy/girl service dog.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. sfw- roxas [wheelchair user s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are the requests still open ? I wanted to request Roxas with a wheelchair-user reader who have their Chirithy as helper"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Roxas already finds Chirithys cute, and now you have one who helps you around and is even cuter because of it??? Impossible.</li>
<li>He is happy to help you whenever you need something, but because Chirithy is there, he ends up helping her. Seriously. </li>
<li>Roxas loves peppering your face with kisses and Chirithy always ends up walking in on the two of you with a bottle of water just like “I know you two love each other but can you not?” </li>
<li>He bought your Chirithy a necklace and she now refuses to take it off. He bought you the same one. It is very cute and has a little rose dangling off of it. </li>
<li>Roxas doesn’t change much as opposed to the way he would normally act in a relationship; he does, however, buy you little stuffed animals he finds and gives them to you to sit in your lap. Your favorite is the little lion that has blue eyes just like Roxas. </li>
<li>Everything he does he normally has Chirithy commenting on it. It’s quite funny when he’s trying to do anything and your little dream eater is just like “But why are you doing it like that,” </li>
<li>Roxas doesn’t feel any differently about you in that the dates the two of you have been a little different than what would be normal; he’s perfectly fine with little tweaks for the two of you to enjoy your dates while keeping you comfortable.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. sfw- xion headcanons [fluff]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Heyy!! :D Can I ask for some fluff Xion Headcanons? :0 Love your blog so much btw, it’s so gun to read through and always makes me happy"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Xion is not necessarily  hesitant, but she is definitely cautious of becoming incredibly close to someone so quickly just because of what she’s gone though</li>
<li>Being with Xion is slow but sweet; she is cautious of completely allowing herself to be seen, every bit of her, but she does open up eventually. </li>
<li>However, she loves being close to someone physically; standing close to you, holding your hand or arm, touching knees with you under the table- she likes feeling that you’re there beside her</li>
<li>Xion likes hugs more than anything; either quickly feeling your body pressed up against her or holding onto you for a while- she likes the closeness of your warmth and physical affection</li>
<li>She tends to cuddle you if you’re both doing something else like watching a movie</li>
<li>Her favorite dates are either walking through Traverse Town with you or watching a movie; She likes being able to hold onto you whenever the two of you are together</li>
<li>Cuddle bug. Xion is a cuddle bug, more so in private than anything; she likes just being able to rest on top of you, you stroking her hair while you talk about anything, your warmth cradling her</li>
<li>Xion’s kisses are more so soft, quick pecks on your lips, retreating quickly with a thick blush covering her face. V shy if she initiates any kisses</li>
<li>You have to be the one to initiate more of the time, softly pulling her to you before kissing her sweetly. </li>
<li>Roxas has been your third- wheel sometimes, walking around with the two of you before you pull Xion aside, gently kissing her before returning to Roxas, you smug and Xion blushing</li>
<li>Xion also likes riding your back. She just does. It’s fun to just jump on your back, holding onto her while you do whatever. </li>
<li>Sometimes she’ll just hold you from behind, burying her head into your back while you cook or clean; just holding onto you to remind herself that you are there with her, and you’re not going to leave</li>
<li>She needs reassurance; she needs reassurance that all of this is real- you’re real, your feelings are real, your actions to her are real</li>
<li>Xion tends to get into quiet moods where she questions everything- herself, you, her life now, everything that happened. When she gets in these moods, you have to go to her, gently holding her before softly talking to her, pulling her back to reality.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. nsfw- isa-saix headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Sjdkskajse um .. if ur still doing requests.. do u have any nsfw headcannons for isa/saix with a fem s/o?? 😍 love ur blog !! 💖"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Saix is a demanding lover; you have to be able to keep up with him- he can go on for a while and roughly at that </li>
<li>Saix is almost sadistically rough- his thrust bruising your hips without a second thought, his hands gripping you to the point of bruising, his bites sometimes drawing blood while he ravages you- leaving you completely exhausted and practically immobilize from how rough it was. </li>
<li>Saix does have a softer bit to him, but all in all, he’s much rougher than Isa is. Saix is going after being able to feel again- being able to feel beyond the physical touch- being able to feel what he so desperately wants to feel for you </li>
<li>Saix is always in control. Even if you ride him, which is rare, he will not let you take control: his hands will be on your hips and controlling the pace. He is incredibly controlling when it comes to intimacy- deciding how much you are given during this intimacy </li>
<li>This directly comes from wanting to be able to completely control himself- completely control his emotions and feelings- again. </li>
<li>Saix is claiming you; he is making sure no one else can have you- no one else can love you the same- no one else can take you the same- and making sure you understand that. </li>
<li>Isa is a much more gentle lover- taking time so slowly kiss your body, leaving hickeys where only he will find them, worshiping your body with his lips while feeling your skin under his hands; softly kissing and caressing your breasts in his hands, softly kneading your butt in his hands, his lips barely leaving your skin</li>
<li>Isa is making the love to you that Saix was never able to- knowing that no one is going to take you away from him, softly feeling and watching all of your reactions, lavishing you in his gentle but sure touch</li>
<li>Isa can <b>feel</b>; he knows that what he is feeling is real and that if you’re with him, yours must be real too; you’re not doing this to manipulate him. </li>
<li>He also tends to let you take the control sometimes, letting you ride him while he lays his head back, a soft smile on his lips while letting out breathy moans, his hands resting on your hips while you bounce on him and kiss his neck softly</li>
<li>Saix is very sure about when and where he wants you; Isa not so much. Saix will take you in places that he knows he wants to- his bedroom, in the library, the floor of the area where Kingdom Hearts is seen (idk what its called I’m pretty sure it has a name)- while Isa is fairly chill about where he wants you. You wanna have sex in the living room? We’ll have sex in the living room. You wanna have sex while the two of you are taking a bath? We’ll do it there. </li>
<li>Saix is also very pragmatic with foreplay, doing what he knows will have you prepared enough to not hurt, while Isa practically makes it a religious experience; slowly loving you with his fingers or mouth before you finally have to ask him to finally take you</li>
<li>Saix takes aftercare very shallowly; cleaning you up and helping you use the restroom and such before just… going to sleep. Isa will do the same, with soft kisses and compliments the entire way, while having pillow talk with you before pulling you against his chest to fall asleep. </li>
<li><b>Biggest difference? Isa says “I love you”.</b></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. nsfw- isa-saix headcanons [smut]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"heh as requested. May I ask for some Saïx/Isa kinks headcannons? So sorry tumblr ate my original ask! I see everyone here is in need of some blue moon boi!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Saix is a biter. He will bite you and if he draws blood he won’t think too much of it. </li>
<li>Has a massive sir kink. Thinks daddy/master is weird, but sir? Oh yeah. Call him sir and he’ll bend you over and fuck you sideways</li>
<li>If you don’t listen to his “personal orders”, or rules as a normal person would call them, you’ll be punished; that includes not coming directly to him after a mission or hanging out with another (male) member (insert rando author thought from last night here)</li>
<li>Part of his possessive nature. You’re his. </li>
<li>He will tease you until you are crying and begging for him to finally touch you. He has no shame and loves watching you beg. </li>
<li>Isa is much more relaxed than Saix, making sure to not be cruel as much as he is while praising you-</li>
<li>Isa loves praising. He will praise you all the time. It doesn’t even have to be sexual. Praise. But since this is sexual, he loves to praise you during a blowjob or riding him. Loves when you ride him- </li>
<li>“You feel amazing, little one,” </li>
<li>Isa is much more open to trying your kinks over Saix, just bringing it up in a more casual setting while taking into consideration what you would like to explore. </li>
<li>Isa likes using toys over Saix, normally if he uses toys being a vibrator for you to wear out in public, just to tease and watch you come undone </li>
<li>Isa is less of a biter as much as he is a nibbler, but he does enjoy leaving marks on you, just without blood. </li>
<li>He will also tie you up. Just simply being handcuffs, he’ll restrain you just so he can kiss up your body, worship you, and tease you just for fun. He loves it. </li>
<li>All in all i would rather be kinky with Isa because i think i’ll live through it. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. nsfw- saix [high sex drive s/o]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"sooo I saw Xigbar with a high sex drive S/O sooo one for a blue moon boy?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Saix isn’t really ready for a constantly horny s/o, he doesn’t have the highest sex drive on the planet, but that doesn’t mean he won’t help you when he can. </li>
<li>He loves when he comes back to his room and finds you helplessly grinding against a pillow, your helpless quiet moans making everything else fades away- snapping you out of your helpless moaning to focus on him-</li>
<li>Saix normally ends up just holding you against him, fingering you and telling you how needy you are, letting you kiss his neck while he pushes you over the edge. </li>
<li>“You’re needy, aren’t you, little one?” Saix will sneer in your ear, making sure to nibble and bite on your ear. </li>
<li>But if you catch him on a good day?</li>
<li>Oh, you’re not walking tomorrow-</li>
<li>When Saix is actually wanting, he’ll pull you against him, rutting against you while he holds you down, telling you everything he is going to do to you- his teeth sinking into you and growling- just before fucking you into oblivion. </li>
<li>Saix is very picky about when and where he has sex- he knows when he wants you and won’t do it later or before. He will do it when he wants it. </li>
<li>That doesn’t mean he won’t help you relieve yourself- he just probably won’t do much- which means he’ll just tease you until he is ready to have you.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. nsfw- saix [first time]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Saix and fem reader is a virgin. when imagination decides to give you the drive? basically first time"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You softly whimpered, feeling Saix slowly move his lips against yours, his hands moving to your lower back, clinging onto you to pull you even closer. His tongue gently moved against yours ,lovingly caressing yours in the artificial memory of love that the two of you shared. His knee moved in between your legs, spreading them apart while he pushed you onto his desk, your blush crept down your neck, heating your skin. </p>
<p>His lips left yours, gently trailing down your jaw softly panting against your skin, his canines gently rubbing against your sensitive skin- the tingle in between your legs making you moan. His soft tongue moving against your skin, finding the spot that made you whimper, his teeth sinking into the spot. You groan cut through the room, breaking through the almost silent pants the two of you shared; his warm, gloved hands moving up your sides. </p>
<p>“You,” Saix started, kissing over the harshly bruised skin of the bite, “almost make me feel; you set off the echo of the love that should be ours.” </p>
<p>You quietly whimpered at his words, his hands feeling over your clothed thighs, the tingle between your legs making you squirm. </p>
<p>“Wait,” You panted out grabbing his hands that had been working their way up to touch you, his eyes meeting yours after moving away from your neck. </p>
<p>“What is it?” </p>
<p>You paused, your blush deepening before gulping, continuing, </p>
<p>“I’ve… never done this before.” </p>
<p>There was a brief moment of confusion on his face before one of his hands held your neck, directing you to look at him. </p>
<p>“We do not have to do anything if you do not want it,” Saix quietly said, kissing your forehead, “I am not going to force you.” </p>
<p>You relished in the softness of the moment before cupping his cheek, kissing him again with the same softness; one of his hands holding your back while you rested a hand on his chest. </p>
<p>“I think i want to,” you quietly said, mimicking his previous kisses down his neck, softly kissing the pale skin. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Saix asked, pulling you closer to him while clothed hips met; his strained length pressed against you. </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>Saix kisses you with vigor while still somehow holding back, his hands moving off of you to pull off his coat and gloves; his warm, bare hands cupping your face while kissing you, your soft whimper making him chuckle. Your blush crept further down somehow, the bottom of your neck flushed. </p>
<p>He pulled back to resume kissing the bite mark under your ear, his hand unzipping your coast while you pulled off your gloves, turning away from his in a wave of shyness. His chuckle vibrated against your neck, his hands moving to pull off your pants, kicking off your boots- leaving you in your panties and bra. </p>
<p>“You are lovely,” Saix’s voice rumbled against you, his hands unclasping your bra before letting it fall alongside your other discarded clothes</p>
<p>“Tell me, have you touched yourself before?” </p>
<p>You deepened in color, refusing to meet his eyes. </p>
<p>“A-a little bit,” </p>
<p>“A little? Then show me,” He quietly said, letting you take his hands and move them to how you touched yourself, thinking of the fantasy you were now living; leading his hands and move them to how you touched yourself, thinking of the fantasy you were now living; leading his hand to your breast and one against your still clothed core, gently rubbing yourself with his hand. Saix simply hummed, intently watching you, rubbing his hand freely against your core, massaging your breast while his fingers lightly pressed against your core. </p>
<p>“What were you thinking about, little one?” He quietly asked, gently pinching your nipple before resuming. </p>
<p>“I-I was thinking about,” You bit your lip, blushing at the louder whimper that escaped, “about you doing this.” </p>
<p>Saix hummed again, taking his hand off of you, kneeling before you; his fingers gently looped around your panties, pulling them off. </p>
<p>“What-What are you doing?” You sputtered, slightly squirming while your imagination went wild. </p>
<p>“IF i am going to take you, i want you to not hurt,” Saix simply explained, placing your legs over his shoulders, his eyes locked with yours while he slowly licked your folds. Your groan and buck made him chuckle, repeating the movement, letting you buck against this face</p>
<p>Saix squeezed your thighs, bringing your attention back to him while he slowly began lapping at your folds, his tongue dipping into your tight core- your hands, finding his hair, pushing him against your in a rush of confidence. His tongue flicked over your clit, your cries and whimpers encouraging him to continue; his quick flicks making you buck and claw at his hair. A finger gently pushed into you, your walls clenching around him, while his tongue pressed harshly against your clit. You whimpered again, his finger gently thrusting into you, his tongue gently caressing your folds around his finger. Your mouth open in loud pants, his eyes watching your face for any discomfort you felt. Another finger joined the first, your teeth biting into your bottom lip, his tongue bringing you more pleasure with every flick against your clit. </p>
<p>“More,” you begged, a coil tightening in your gut, meeting his eyes; his hand gently thrusting and scissoring inside of you, his lips suckling on your clit, your loud moan making him smirk against you, the fingers quickened, your hips bucking against him, the coil threatening to break while he kept his eyes on you. </p>
<p>“I-I’m going to-” your guttural moan cut you off, Saix roughly curling against your sweet spot in side of you, your clit pulled in between his lips- your vision going completely white while your hips erratically bucked against his mouth- your loud, drawn out moan definitely heard outside of the room. Your moan dying out into a whine, panting as Saix pulled away from you, wiping your orgasm off of his face with his forearm, smirking. </p>
<p>“Good girl; now, how much more can you take?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. nsfw- saix [metal]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"HI, PRETTY LADY I HAVE A NSFW REQUEST- I've been thinking about this for a while. Siax x fem'reader. But! A reader with a tongue piercing. One he didn't know about. Like, now that he knows about it, he's gonna explore all the things that can *ahem* effected by it, like the good sir he is 😌 I'm thirsty-💕"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell is on your tongue?” Saix aburply asked, grabbing your jaw and making you face him. </p>
<p>“My tongue ring; why, you like it?” You teased as you cocked your brow at him. His fingers squeezed your jaw, forcing your mouth open as he looked in your mouth at the little piece of metal. </p>
<p>“Why?” he asked as he let go of your jaw. </p>
<p>“Why what?”</p>
<p>“Why did you get it?”  </p>
<p>“Because I felt like it, I’ve had it anyway,” You teased as you stuck your tongue out at him. </p>
<p>“Hm,” He hummed, pulling you roughly by your arm, kissing you roughly as you let out a moan at his roughness. His tongue forcing its way into your mouth as his tongue met yours, the tip playing with your ring, his arms pulling you against him- his bulge rubbing against your stomach. “On your knees. Now,” Saix lowly commanded, your heart racing as you followed his order, resting your hands on his thighs as you gazed up at him; his eyes meeting yours as he gently stroked your hair out of your face for a moment before roughly grabbing your hair, pulling you forward for him to grind his bulge against your face. </p>
<p>“You’re going to suck me off; understand?” He quietly said.<br/>“Yes, sir,” You quietly said, pulling off his belt as he pet your head, his eyes darkened by a burning passion, pulling his pants down far enough for his length to be free.<br/>“Good girl,” He whispered as you pumped his cock in your hand, gently gripping your hair as your tongue gently swirled around the head; your eyes focused on his as you licked a stripe up his cock, his breathing hitching as the metal ran across his shaft. </p>
<p>Your hands resting on his thighs as you took the head back into your mouth, purposely neglecting the shaft as you let the metal run against the head of his length, a broken groan leaving his mouth at the new sensation. Letting out a soft hum of approval, you pumped his shaft as you moved off of the head, taking his balls into your mouth- running the metal against the sensitive skin as his grip tightened on your hair; his head leaned back against the wall as his eyes closed, his hips jerking at the feeling of metal running along his balls.<br/>“Darling-” Saix warned, his grip becoming tighter as you returned to his shaft, running the metal run along the vein of his cock- a broken growl leaving his mouth as he shoved you down on his length. His hips snapping as he fucked your mouth- freely moaning at the growing pleasure of using your mouth and throat to his freewill. His mouth hung open as his grip tightened on your hair, shoving his length down his throat in a growl, cumming in your throat- ignoring your gag as tears stung at your eyes. </p>
<p>Saix’s chest heaved as he finally opened his eyes, looking down at your face as he pulled you off of his used cock. </p>
<p>“Did you like it, then?” You asked, your voice hoarse. </p>
<p>Saix simply smirked as he roughly pulled you off of the floor, pushing you down onto the bed. </p>
<p>“The hell do you think?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. nsfw- saix [noctifer]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You did this- I'd love to request for a fic where Siax wakes me from a nap with harsh bites and then fucks me wide awake and cockwarm me to keep me up. -💕"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A low growl was heard in your ear just as a harsh bite was planted on your neck, roughly bruising the skin as you gasped awake.<br/>“Saix,” You whimpered, your drowsiness evident in your voice as the roughness of his teeth left you.<br/>“You need to wake up,” Saix simply said. </p>
<p>“You fucked me to sleep,” You attempted to reason, resting against his chest, “I’m tired~” </p>
<p>“You need to finish your work. You said you would be able to stay awake,” he said lowly, his fingers dipping into your used core, “If you won’t wake up I’ll make you wake up.<br/>“Yeah, alright,” you mumbled, already falling back asleep as he roughly pushed you down onto the bed, his cock roughly filling you to the brim as you squealed in surprise, your eyes shooting open to meet the bed.<br/>“Don’t you dare fall back asleep,” He warned, roughly thrusting into you as you cried out, your walls convulsing onto him as he bruised your hips, your loud cries making him smirk. </p>
<p>“Please- Saix- please, fuck,” You cursed, a hand roughly tightening in your hair as your walls fluttered around him, his low moan making them clamp down onto you.<br/>“You’re enjoying this,” He panted, attempting to sound stoic despite the workout he was achieving.<br/>“Please- Please- imma cum-”</p>
<p>“No,” He quietly said, immediately stopping as your ass rested in the air against his hips, your hands clinging onto the sheets as you came down from your high, “You will not. You’ll finish this work.”<br/>“Saix~” you whined, his hands pulling yours back as he sat back down on the bed, his length never leaving you as he rested you in his lap, pulling your work for you to complete. </p>
<p>“How do I focus with your cock in me?” you whined again, pouting at him as you attempted to wiggle your hips, his hands roughly grabbing your hips to stop you.<br/>“You do your work,” He said quietly, warning dripping from his words, “And once you finish, I’ll let you cum.” </p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Understand?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“Yes, who?” </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” You rested your head against his chest, pulling a small lap desk for you to work on, his arms wrapping around your middle as you picked up your pen. </p>
<p>“Good girl,” he quietly praised you, kissing the bite mark on your neck, “And don’t keep me waiting, little one- I want this just as bad as you do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. nsfw- saix [sir]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Oh lord... i just stopped by to say I hope your day is good, but wow thirsty tuesday is happening and I didn't even know i had a sir kink until that ask... please make that a fic oh my~💕"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gasp as your chest hit the wall, Saix’s teeth sinking into your neck while he ground against your ass, his hard on making your core ache. </p>
<p>“Saix-” You whimpered, grinding your hips back against his. </p>
<p>“What was that?” Saix’s low growl made you whimper, warning thick in his tone. </p>
<p>“Sir-” You corrected, feeling the grip on your wrist retract from being bruised.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” He quietly praised, nibbling on your ear while you continued to grind against his clothed length, “What is it?” </p>
<p>“Please fuck me,” You whimpered, feeling his hips press roughly against yours. </p>
<p>“Did you prepare for this, little one?” His breath fanning your ear. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” </p>
<p>Saix roughly pulled you from the wall, his lips crashing into yours, his hands and lips overwhelming you while he moved you to your bed. His tongue overwhelming yours while you whimpered against his rough movements, every grope of his hands making your core ache, every nibble on your bottom lip making you grind your hips helplessly against his, all while you waited on your relief. </p>
<p>“Strip. Lay on the bed with your legs apart,” Saix lowly commanded you in your ear, his pants fanning your ear while you quickly nodded your head. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Your shaky voice only made his cock twitch while you quickly unzipped your coat, letting it fall to the ground before pulling off your gloves and boots, before Saix pushed you back onto the bed. You opened your legs, biting your lip while looking up at Saix, his amber eyes boring into you; his barely there smirk making your core ache before he followed suit in removing his uniform. </p>
<p>“Touch yourself,” He said lowly, not even looking at you while you followed his order; slowly rubbing over your clit, your hips ever so softly bucking while looking at your partner, gently dipping your fingers into your core as you let out a low moan. His eyes finally landed on you as you touched yourself, a deep hunger making you squirm before he moved over you, pinning you back down- devouring your lips again, your legs wrapping around his hips, his arms wrapping tightly around your back. His teeth sinking into your bottom lip before pulling back, lining up his length with your entrance, resting your forehead against his. </p>
<p>“What do you want, little one?” Saix quietly asked you, his stare boring into yours. </p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me, sir,” You whimpered, pecking his lips again. </p>
<p>“Good girl,” He roughly thrust into you, your groan ripping through the room before you were pinned down into the bed, his hips pinning you down to the bed, his length filling you before he set the rough pace; his hips bruising you while you clawed into his back, his low groans making your walls clench around him, his length abusing the one spot that made you see stars- </p>
<p>“Sir-” You whimpered, your orgasm coming rough and fast while you knew he had no intention of letting you cum yet. Saix’s teeth sunk into your neck in response, not even letting you get out your beg, before pulling your hips up, pounding into you with more vigor. </p>
<p>“You’re not going to cum yet, are you, little one?” He sneered, watching your eyes roll back while it felt like your body was on fire. </p>
<p>“N-No sir,” you whimpered, turning into a cry while you clawed deeper into your back, every thrust abusing the one spot that made you scream. </p>
<p>“You’re going to ask to cum, aren’t you?” His breaths became ragged in your ear, every thrust becoming more aggressive before his growl echoed through your ear. </p>
<p>“Ye-Yes sir, please-” You cried, a hand tightly winding in your hair to yank your head back, his eyes boring into you. </p>
<p>“Hold it, little one,” Saix growled. </p>
<p>“Ple-Please, please sir,” You begged, withering under him while you attempted to keep from cumming, his growls not making it any easier. </p>
<p>“Hold it for me baby, just a little longer,” His lips met your neck again, biting down onto your neck. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” You finally whimpered, feeling your walls spasming, your head quickly tossing in denial of your orgasm. </p>
<p>“Cum,” Saix lowly growled, his thumb pressing down against your clit, his length pressing against your sweet spot while your head flung back, his length leaving you roughly while your squirt landed on his chest. His eyes locked on you, watching your body spasm before he roughly thrust into you again, his hands bruising your hips while your walls continued to clench around his length- his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his growl making you whimper as you felt him fill you, his cum spilling into you. His thrust slowing, his eyes landing on your weak body while pulling out of you, his cum dribbling out of you. </p>
<p>“Such a good girl.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. nsfw- saix [submission]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"BRUH Saix being a big subby mess as he takes his s/o’s strap but it’s such a relief to be cared for since he usually has so much on his shoulders" | "i mean he should probably be pegged soon 👀👀👀i mean this kinky mf is ready" | "may i get a saix x a feral sweet teasing reader whos pegging saix face up till he howls and he cant walk the next day therefore giving the whole organization day off, while he traps s/o in his bed with him."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, just,” Saix wrapped his arms around your middle, resting his head on your shoulder, “Please take care of me tonight.” </p>
<p>“Have you been overworking yourself again, Saix?” You quietly scolded him, turning him to face you, his subtle nod making you look up at him.</p>
<p>“You need to stop overworking yourself, now go lay down on the bed, back to the bed,” You commanded after a moment, gently rubbing his shoulders before making your way to your shared closet of miscellaneous items, pulling out a small black box kept in the corner. You heard the rustling of leather as his coat hit the floor as you pulled out your strap on and lube, his footsteps stalling as he laid back on the bed. </p>
<p>“Are you going to be good tonight?” You quietly teased as you made your way over to him- the one who was always put in charge of everyone else finally being able to just fall into the pillows under you- as you rest on his chest, his hands gently holding onto your hips. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Saix whispered, his amber eyes pleading for you to not tease him. </p>
<p>“Good, then warm me up and prepare yourself, can you do that for me?” You ran your hands up his chest, his quick nod making you chuckle as you helped him reposition, his legs bending to give him better access to prepare himself as you hovered over his face. </p>
<p>“Good boy, you’re so good when you’re so submissive,” You purred as his tongue gently circled your clit, your hands intertwining themselves into his hair. </p>
<p>“That’s it~” you purred again, rutting against his face as he moaned against your folds, his fingers brushing over his prostate, “You need to tell me when you’ve prepped yourself enough.” </p>
<p>His tongue continued to swirl against your clit, your slick covering his chin while you continued to gently rut against him, his eyes leaving yours as they rolled to the back of his head- a resonating moan making you bite your lip. His hands gently pushed you off, panting as he licked his lips, his eyes meeting yours again. </p>
<p>“I’m ready,” He panted, your smirk making him squirm as you pulled on the strap on, his legs picking up for you. </p>
<p>“Hm, tell me if anything hurts, alright?” You gently told him, your hands resting on his thighs as his ankles rest on your shoulders, the strap on gently pressing against his hole. </p>
<p>“Y-yes, please, i- ah!” Saix’s head fell back against the pillows, his mouth hung open in a sweet moan, your hips meeting his as you filled him to the brim. “Feel good?”</p>
<p>“Yes, move, please,” Saix panted, his hips gently moving against yours. </p>
<p>“You’re so cute when you start begging, baby,” You praised him, gently rolling your hips with precision against his prostate, his eyes rolling to the back of his head while he panted under you: his pale, toned chest rising with his pants, his head resting against the pillows, his hands clinging onto the pillows- his pleasure evident with every little movement. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to stay like this or to be rougher, baby?” You gently asked, his hips meeting yours as his cock twitched against his stomach already, everything already pushing him over the edge. </p>
<p>“Stay like this,” Saix panted, his cock twitching with every push against his prostate. “You’re close, aren’t you?” You teased, watching as his knuckles turn white as his hips pressed roughly against yours.</p>
<p>“Touch me,” He panted as you quicked your thrust, his loud groans resonating through the room as you wrapped your hand around his length, the slap of skin against skin mixing with his intoxicating cries of pleasure. </p>
<p>“Please- fuck- fuck!” Saix cried as your hand quickened around his length, pushing him over the edge, his cum covering your and as he growled, his hips roughly moving against yours. His pants finally softening as you watched him come down from his high, his eyes finally opening to meet yours as you pulled off the strap on. </p>
<p>A low growl came from the back of his throat while you placed the strap on to the side to clean it, placing the lube down as you grabbed a washcloth, joining him again on the bed. </p>
<p>“I’m back, calm down,” you teased as you wiped off his cum, his eyes watching your movements, his hand gripping you and pulling you against him. “Do you need me to take care of you?” Saix mumbled, his vice grip never faltering as you rest against him. </p>
<p>“Hm, I’ll be alright, besides,” you stretched to kiss his neck, his head moving just enough for you to press a kiss against his milky skin, “you made me cum with your moans~”</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>“Saix, don’t you need to get up?” You mumbled, his arm keeping the same tightness around you, his low growl answering you. </p>
<p>“What, everyone gets the day off?” </p>
<p>“I can’t stand up. Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. nsfw- axel [vibrator]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Please please can you turn that thirsty thought about Axel's S/O using a vibrator on him every time he makes a witty coment into a fic?! (I'm so f*cking thirsty but I can wait!)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck-” Axel cursed, squirmed in his seat, glaring at you. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, babe?” You smirked, meeting his glare with your own. </p>
<p>“You’re mean-” He whimpered, grinding against the seat helplessly before you turned it down, the dull vibrations making his cock twitch while he was able to stay still. </p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re accusing me of,” You smiled innocently, walking behind the couch where Axel sat in the Grey Area- the only two nobodies in the area out of the pleasure of a game. </p>
<p>“I’m not accusing you- you’re being an ass-” Axel let out a low groan, your finger sharply moving the dial up in your pocket, his head falling against the back of the couch to glare at you. </p>
<p>“I’m hurt,”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you are- fuck-” you pushed the dial up a setting, watching his cock twitch against his tight pants. </p>
<p>“If you even try to cum without permission, you’ll have to wear this through a meeting and ruin your underwear- do you understand?” You warned lowly in his ear, your breath fanning his ear while you rubbed his shoulders, acting as innocent as you could.<br/>“I don’t have to listen to you- got it memorized?” Axel managed to snap back through gritted teeth, your finger pushing the dial to the max, his hand covering his mouth as a loud moan threatened to escape- your smirk making him infuriated while he sat helplessly. </p>
<p>“You do have to listen if you want that boner to go away,” You warned, running a hand down his chest, feeling his muscles twitch under his touch. </p>
<p>“I’ll just take care of it in the shower-” Axel let out a low whine, bucking his hips up, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. </p>
<p>“Hmm, you won’t,” you purred in his ear, watching him start to come undone- just for you to turn down the vibrator, your hand tangling itself in his hair, roughly pulling his hair back- “Because I’m going to be the one that takes care of you, isn’t that right?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. nsfw- axel [suck a dick]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I can just imagine Axel saying something snarky to me then my response is just "Suck my dick." And ofc he's just like "Sure thing~😉". And I'd just stand there confused because I don't have a dick lmao. When he sees my confusion he'd just get this smirk and say to meet me in our room later. So I'd be like either A. He's gonna suck off my strap on or B. He's gonna get a potion from Even that temporarily gives me a dick. (Tbh I'd be excited either way lol)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aww, look at you, you actually came back in one piece this time,” Axel greeted you with a smirk as you entered the Grey Area, your glare cutting into him as he smirked at you. </p>
<p>“Suck my dick,” you grumbled, rolling your eyes at your boyfriend who refused to turn down his sass at any point. </p>
<p>“Sure thing,” He said with a wink, your brows furrowing in confusion as you looked at him, his smirk still plastered on his smug face as you looked at him. </p>
<p>“What?” you breathed out, the word barely audible as Axel quietly chuckled, </p>
<p>“Meet me in our room later,” He finally said, standing behind you as his breath tickled your neck, cutting your eyes at him as he walked off. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“What the hell was that about?” you asked, entering your shared bedroom as Axel cut his eyes up at you from the bed, his eyes dark and hungry despite the burning submission behind them. </p>
<p>“I wanna suck your dick.” </p>
<p>“I don’t have a- oh,” you finally said as it dawned on you, your eyes resting on the bed as you finally noticed the burning red strap-on resting on the bed. </p>
<p>“Please,” Axel teasingly begged, sitting up on his knees on the bed as you finally wound your hand in his hair, a purr-like noise leaving his mouth as you massaged his scalp. </p>
<p>“Fine then- strip,” You lowly said, letting go of him as you pulled yourself off the bed, kicking off your boots as you pulled off your pants- leaving on your panties as you hastily pulled off your coat. Picking up the strap-on as Axel finished pulling off his clothes, you sat on the edge of the bed as he crawled over to you, resting on his knees. His emerald eyes flickered up to yours as he submitted to you, your hand rejoining his hair gently to continue a little scalp massage. </p>
<p>“If you want to suck it, then go ahead,” You invited him, your hand running down his neck as you gently helped him forward, his tongue flicking out to the head of the toy, his lips wrapping around the head as he kept his eyes locked on you. </p>
<p>“Good boy~” you praised as he let out a little noise of enjoyment, his hands resting on your thighs as he worked the head in and out of his mouth, the red disappearing into his warmth as he softly hummed with contentment. His eyes slipping shut as he was lost in the oral fixation, your fingers continuing to massage his scalp, the toy slowly being taken into his mouth as he groaned- one of his hands leaving your thigh to touch himself. </p>
<p>“Enjoying yourself that much?” you teased, running a hand through his hair as he nodded his head- taking the toy all the way down his throat, the bulge in his throat making you groan. His groan mixed with yours as he stroked his length, the sound plaguing your ears as he pleasured himself from two outlets; your core aching as you watched your boyfriend pleasure himself, his redhead bobbing on the equally red toy, everything just to pleasure himself as your slick soaked through your panties. </p>
<p>A loud growl pulled you from your thoughts as Axel came all over his hand, his eyes shut as he growled around the toy, shoved down his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed with the noise. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy yourself?” You sweetly asked, pulling him off of the toy, his lips swollen and red. </p>
<p>“Yes,” </p>
<p>“Good- you wanna help me now?” </p>
<p>“Always~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. nsfw- axel [heater.]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Please smut for Axel where reader has a condition that makes her cold a lot and the heater in her room is broke? Rip. Axel pulls her into his lap and starts heavy petting her to warm her up. She starts grinding against his lap and it gets to fucking with Axel leaning over the reader? I love my warm boi 😍🥵👌"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Axel~” You whined, shaking your boyfriend’s arm as you pulled him out of his afternoon nap, his emerald eyes meeting yours with a slight annoyance. </p>
<p>“What, babe?” Axel asked lowly, his voice gravely and thick with sleep as you subconsciously squeezed your thighs together at the sound, your pout making any strand of annoyance melt away. </p>
<p>“My heater broke; I’m cold,” you said bluntly, pulling at the white sheets for him to let you under. </p>
<p>“Then come in here,” he said groggily, pulling up the sheets for you to crawl under there with him, your arms wrapping around his chest before nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>“Geez, babe, your nose is cold,” he grumbled as his hands went under your shirt, his hands warm against your chilled back. </p>
<p>“You know that I don’t stay warm,” You mumbled, his hands starting to rub your back to warm up your skin, his hot hands running over your soft skin. </p>
<p>“Let’s change that then, hm?” Axel whispered against your ear, his breath hot against your skin as he pulled you further into his lap, your soft whimper not missing his ear as he continued rubbing you. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, babydoll, are you just that needy?” He teased again, his hips shallowly grinding against yours as another whimper escaped you, your hips meeting his as you pushed yourself further against him. </p>
<p>“I’m still cold,” You whispered, his hum warming you as he pushed you down onto the bed, your back against the soft bed as his hips ground against yours again- the bulge rubbing against your core. </p>
<p>“You want me to take care of you, babydoll?” Axel asked as his voice dropped, a groan leaving your lips, one of his hands leaving your back to rub over your core, “You know, you might be warmer if you actually wore pants.” </p>
<p>“Sh-shush,” You breathed out as you ground your hips against his slender hand, his eyes cutting into yours as he smirked down on you, his fingers teasingly prodding at your clothed entrance. </p>
<p>“You know you don’t want that- you get needy from my voice,” He sneered as he pushed your panties aside, a finger easily slipping into you as you moaned- your body writhing under him as your skin heated. </p>
<p>“Ax,” you whined as you pulled him down on top of you, another one of his fingers delicately slipping into your core. </p>
<p>“Good girl,” He murmured, finally pulling his fingers out of you while pushing his boxers down far enough for his length to be freed. Grabbing for his length, his hand covered yours and pushed you back down onto the bed.<br/>“I have to warm you up, don’t I? It’s about you, babydoll,” Axel reminded you as he pumped his length a few times in his hand.<br/>“It can warm my mouth,” you said, your tone many times more needy than you intended it to be. </p>
<p>“I think it’d be better if I warmed you here,” He finally pushed into you, his arms wrapped around your back again- his length filling you as he loomed over you in the bed, his warmth radiating off of his skin as it warmed you. </p>
<p>“Ax~” You purred as his forehead gently bumped yours, his lips curling into a smirk as blush covered your face, his hips immediately snapping against yours. </p>
<p>“Such a cute babydoll,” He praised you, his hips continuing to roughly snap against you as half of his length left your fluttering walls just for the rough intrusion to shock you again. </p>
<p>“Axel, please,” You whimpered, the words loosely leaving your mouth in desperation for more, while you couldn’t even comprehend what more you wanted. </p>
<p>“So greedy sometimes,” Axel mocked as his voice never waivered despite his hips roughly snapping against yours, one of his hands leaving your back as his thumb met your clit- his thumb roughly moving against the bundle of nerves. </p>
<p>“Please- god- please Axel,” you cried as your voice raised in pitch, your nails clawing into his back as your body ignited with a universal heat, your head thrashing against the bed as the intensity of your orgasm overtook you- the rough and sudden crashing of your walls making Axel moan loudly made an exhausted cry leave your lips, his eyes closed as his forehead rested against yours- his cum filling you as he shuttered over you. </p>
<p>His soft pants fanned your lips as he came down from his high, your loud pants mixing with his before he finally pulled out of your heat, his arms holding you tightly against him. </p>
<p>“Still cold?” Axel asked, the smugness seeping out of his voice as you cut your eyes at him.<br/>“I don’t know- could be warmer.” </p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?” </p>
<p>“Maybe~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. nsfw- lea headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>one of my first</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Lea is clingy and he will <em>own</em> it until the day he dies. </li>
<li>Cooking? His arms are around your middle. Reading? He’s massaging your shoulders or resting his head on your shoulder. Going out? He’s holding your hand or letting you hold onto his arm. </li>
<li>Lea likes showering with you, shampooing your hair while humming and small talk </li>
<li>Or holding you against the wall and fucking you, one of the two </li>
<li>He also likes taking a warm bath with you, letting you relax against his chest, feeling you nuzzle closer to him </li>
<li>His kisses always leave you breathless; his lips moving against yours, tongue dancing for dominance, and hands finding their way to your hips or ass, pulling away only for you both to dive back in again</li>
<li>More passionate kisses insue, as he nips on your bottom lip and squeezes your ass, making you moan into his mouth </li>
<li>After dinner, Lea will bring you to the center of the room and hold you, swaying and sometimes slow dancing. It’s very quiet and he will stare into your eyes, peppering soft kisses on your lips </li>
<li>Sometimes you’ll watch him spar or (if you are a keyboard wielder) spar with him. Lea is fun to spar with; taking it seriously enough to improve but relaxed enough for no harsh feelings </li>
<li>Massage his shoulders after you both spar and he’ll melt into your touch, softly moaning while thanking you constantly</li>
<li>Give him a scalp massage, brush his hair, anything, hair playing is a must. And seriously, would you not wanna touch it? </li>
<li>Lea will return the favor, knowing where the knots in your shoulders are, moving down your back, and maybe going a bit farther ;) </li>
<li>He will kiss you everywhere- anytime. On an outing? Kissing your cheek. Someone has been checking you out too long and you haven’t noticed? Kissing your neck. He thinks you two are alone <strike>even if Xion and Roxas are able to see you two</strike>? Kissing all over your face while his hands go to your ass. </li>
<li>At night, he is somehow even more affectionate, hands holding you from behind, kissing your neck, whispering every little thing he loves about you, and pressing his body against yours. </li>
<li>If he’s had a long day, he’ll just fall asleep like that</li>
<li>If you’re both up for it, he grinds against you until you’re begging him to stop teasing you and to finally take you </li>
<li>When he finally does take you, he moves slowly, savoring the way you clench around him, moaning into his mouth as he kisses you, and your whimpers as he massages your breast in his hands</li>
<li>The build-up is slow and both of your releases are drawn out; breathless gasps, broken moans, and a stronger grip on you as he finally finishes inside of you. </li>
<li>Nights like these are shared after being away for just too long, enough to make you miss his body against yours and his lips against yours</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. nsfw- axel-lea headcanons [kink]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hello! Can I get some kinks for Axel/Lea please?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Lea is a switch. He has preferences on kinks if he’s domming or subbing</li>
<li>If he’s domming you,  he prefers being able to restrain you, but he normally enjoys doing it with one hand just out of preference. He will use handcuffs at times. </li>
<li>Lea likes to hear you; he won’t gag you, but he might blindfold you. Maybe. </li>
<li>Not biting, but raking his teeth across your skin- he loves hearing the soft moans you let out when his canines slowly leave small red lines across your skin. </li>
<li>Call him daddy you coward. You’re his kitten after all~ </li>
<li>Call him daddy in public and he’ll pull you into a back alley and either eat you out, fuck you, or put you on your knees for you to give him a blowjob. </li>
<li>You can’t tell me this man doesn’t like spanking. You can’t. </li>
<li>If you’re teasing him in public he’ll just grab your ass in public, lean down to whisper in your ear that good girls don’t act like this, and land a gentle smack on your ass. </li>
<li>He likes that the next day you can’t sit down without wincing. He’ll snidely ask you what’s wrong, before pulling you into his lap and teasingly massaging your ass. </li>
<li>Lea won’t let you orgasm unless you’re being as loud as possible. He wants everyone to know what’s happening between the two of you- the only exception is if Xion or Roxas is in a separate room.</li>
<li>If you shove him down onto the bed after you’ve gotten frustrated with him- oh he finds that hot as fuck- you pushing him and bossing him around- </li>
<li>Pinning his hands down, cuffing him to the bed, teasing him constantly- Lea is a moaning mess before you even think of touching him. </li>
<li>If you bite him, he will groan so loudly while bucking his hips. He doesn’t like biting you, but him being bitten turns him on beyond belief</li>
<li>Lea doesn’t shut up half the time so if you gag him he’ll whine which always turns into a moan- absently rolling his hips in the air.</li>
<li>Or you could ride his face. One of the two.</li>
<li>If he’s not gagged, he’ll beg to orgasm before you move away from him for his high to come down, just to rile him back up again. </li>
<li>Domming or subbing, he loves eating you out: your thighs on either side of his face, his eyes watching your face while his tongue flicks and laps over your clit, tongue fucking you while your hands either attempt to or grip onto his hair- </li>
<li>Axel tends to be more sadistic over Lea. Lea will tease you for at most 15 minutes before relieving you. Axel will just leave for hours, sometimes for entire missions, coming back to finally finishing you. Axel likes leaving you until you shower for the night, joining you in the shower and fucking you senseless.</li>
<li>Axel will bite and it will bruise. Lea doesn’t because he doesn’t want to scar you. </li>
<li>Pull on Lea’s hair and he’ll be merciful but still be rougher with you. Axel will be as rough as possible. </li>
<li>He will make you squirt. He finds that hot. So hot. </li>
<li>Wear red lingerie and Axel or Lea will go insane. A tiny bralette? Loves it. Little lacy panties that barely cover literally anything? He will steal them. Crotchless panties? Oh boy. You will not walk tomorrow. </li>
<li>Lowkey if you both got caught it would encourage him to fuck you harder. He likes the idea of someone like one of your friends walk in on you getting fucked. If he’s tied up? He tries even harder to be loud so someone will hear him being dominated. If the two of you were ever caught by Xion or Roxas though… he would die.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. nsfw- lea [always there for you]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hello, could I please request a scenario with Axel/Lea where he and fem reader are long time childhood friends, and she walks in on him masturbating and moaning her name? He quickly scrambles to try and cover himself and come up with an explanation but she decides to "help him out" (lol sorry if that's too specific)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>Lea had always been there- being an absolute moron and a rock- for as long as you could remember; someone who was always there with a snide remark offset by a smile. It’s always been like this- following the redhead around like you were a lost puppy when you were kids before being pulled into an eventful friendship with him and Isa. Sometimes it wasn’t ideal, sometimes it was needed, sometimes it was everything that was keeping you from pulling your hair out- </p>
    <p>But sometimes it also made you want to finally shut Lea up with your mouth against his. </p>
    <p>Lea has always been mouthy and loud- obnoxiously himself even when you just needed a moment of peace- it’s always been like this, that’s why today was so annoying-</p>
    <p>Coming home to your shared apartment, the cool air calming your thoughts for a split second before hearing Lea’s blaring music from his room- the noise cutting through your ears and ringing through your skull as you made your way to your bedroom, rubbing your temples. </p>
    <p>“Lea- I’m home, can you turn that down?” You yelled, the volume staying a constant before knocking your fist against the door- </p>
    <p>“Shit- H-Hey,” Lea greeted you from the other side, the music abruptly stopping. </p>
    <p>“Turn it down. I have a headache, please.” </p>
    <p>“Oh, yeah, of course,” He said, the music starting back up, “Is that alright?” </p>
    <p>“Perfect; I’m going to shower,” </p>
    <p>“Cool,” </p>
    <p>If you didn’t have a raging headache, you would of caught the way his voice spiked with surprise and anxiety, the way that he knocked himself around his room to get to his phone to turn down the music, and the way he seemed to of been violently pulled out of his own thoughts- his mind preoccupied with something so intimate he forgot his surroundings. That being said, it wasn’t his fault; you came home early from work with a raging headache, a mixture of the weather and stress causing a matra of internal thuds. </p>
    <p>You just wanted a warm shower, some meds, and a nap. </p>
    <p>Tossing down your phone and wallet, you pulled off your shirt as the door closed behind you. You could care less if Lea were to somehow see you, especially in this moment, but he seemed pretty preoccupied when you interrupted him. Kicking off your shoes and socks, you pulled off your pants and panties, chucking them into a clothes hamper before pulling off your bra; it was friday anyway, you didn’t need that bra right now. </p>
    <p>Entering your bathroom, you swore you heard your name called, through the not-so-thick walls of the apartment; your bathroom being the in between area between Lea’s room and your own. Ignoring the convincing noises, you pulled your hair down as you let it rest over your shoulders, turning on the warm water as you finally felt yourself relax, your tense muscles relaxing under the hot stream of water- your eyes slipping shut with a soft hum. </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <b>“That’s it, babydoll,” </b>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>“The hell?” you murmured, realizing that Lea was the source of those words, your face heating up with the realization-</p>
    <p>
      <em>He’s been masturbating this whole time.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Well, that’s alright, just leave him be- he needs his alone time and if he needs it right now then that’s okay, you said to yourself, lathering up your hair as you massage your scalp. </p>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>“Fuck- You’re so good for me,” </em>
      </b>
    </p>
    <p>Who was he thinking about? Was he thinking about someone you didn’t know, or someone that the two of you knew and it was his little crush? Was he even smitten with someone? Was he just letting out empty praises to get himself off on his own voice?</p>
    <p>You snickered at the last thought, the idea of Lea only being able to get off when he was able to hear his own voice- but the idea of Lea touching himself plagued you- </p>
    <p>Did he have toys? Was he facetiming someone or watching porn? Or was he just completely solo while thinking of someone else?</p>
    <p>Washing out the shampoo, you bit your tongue at the last thought as your gut twisted with jealousy- </p>
    <p>
      <em>Lea thinking about someone else. </em>
    </p>
    <p>You refused to admit the very fact that you were the one smitten by him. You loved Lea with every miracle and dumbass decision he made and you couldn’t handle the idea of him getting off to someone else-</p>
    <p>
      <em>So what if he was getting off on the idea of you?</em>
    </p>
    <p>Dismissing your spiralling thoughts, you pulled yourself back to reality as you ran conditioner through your hair, letting it sit for a moment as you ran body wash over your skin. </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <b>“Shit- come on, just a little more for me,” </b>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>Your body felt hot as you turned down the hot water, trying to cool yourself off as your core ignited with the thoughts of Lea laying naked on his bed, jacking off while moaning. </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <b>“I’m gonna take care of you, that’s a good girl,” </b>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>Finally washing out the conditioner, you were finally growing uncomfortable as your skin crawled with the desire to relieve yourself. </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <b>“I’m gonna take good care of you, kitty,” </b>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>Your hand paused on the knobs of the shower as you took in what he just said- </p>
    <p><b>Kitty.</b> </p>
    <p>Sure, you knew the whole daddy-kitten thing, but he didn’t say kitten. He said kitty. The same exact nickname he called you from the time you were teenagers. It wasn’t something he normally said to everyone- not even close, with the memory of a girl asking him if he would call her kitty before swiftly shooting her down, telling her that you were kitty. </p>
    <p>Finally turning off the water, you quickly towelled off before drying your hair with the towel, your thoughts racing as you attempted to distract yourself from Lea’s not-so-far-away moans. Wrapping the towel around you as you snuck out of your room, staying as quiet as possible as you leaned your ear against his door-</p>
    <p>The explicit sound of his moans and rough strokes pained your core as you relished in his pleasure for a moment, continuing to moan as you reached for the handle of his door, the towel still wrapped around you as you silently turned the handle-</p>
    <p>Lea laying with his back to his bed, resting on some pillows as he held a picture in one hand and his dick in the other, his hand quickly stroking his length as his half lidded eyes studied the picture- </p>
    <p>A picture you gave him of you at the beach, clad in clothes that are only called that because of a marketing meeting. </p>
    <p>You pervert, you thought as he continued to let out babbles of moans, his words mixed and mumbled as his length leaked precum. </p>
    <p>“That’s it, kitty, god-” Lea groaned his head falling back against the pillows as you pushed open the door a little further, relishing in his nude body as you stood in his doorway. </p>
    <p>“Whatcha doin’, pervert?” You purred with cockiness dripping from your voice, Lea jumping out of his skin at you standing at his doorway- your hand on the door and on your towel as he attempted to cover himself.</p>
    <p>“Uh…” Lea trailed off, cocking your brow at him as you closed the door behind you, locking the two of you in the room together.<br/>“You wouldn’t be masturbating to a picture I gave you, now would you?” You asked sweetly as you made your way over to his bed, his face starting to match his hair as he stared at you, wide-eyed. </p>
    <p>“What’s wrong? Cat’s got your tongue?” You asked as you leaned down, running your tongue along his jaw, “Or should I ask, does Kitty got your tongue?” </p>
    <p>“You-You’re not mad?” </p>
    <p>“I don’t typically go into the bedrooms of men who are obviously masturbating only wearing a towel, so no i’m not mad,” you said teasingly, resting your knees on either side of his hips, sitting over him as he kept a hand on the sheet covering his length.</p>
    <p>“Only a towel?” Lea asked after a moment, his hands finally leaving what they once clung to as he grabbed your covered hips, teasingly sticking your tongue out at him. </p>
    <p>“Mhmm- You wanna see?” You teased as you laid him back down, your hands running down his warm skin that had a sheen of sweat. </p>
    <p>“Who am I to deny that?” He said lowly, your hands finally pulling off your towel as he groaned softly as it fell away, your eyes focused on him.<br/>“Shit, kitty,” He growled, pulling you down on top of him, his arms wrapped around your back as he took one of your nipples into his mouth- his eyes meeting you as he let out a soft groan. Your hands found their way into his hair as you pulled him forward, his lips curling into a smirk as he released your nipple, his hand running down your back to cup your ass. </p>
    <p>“Had to moan my name that loudly, hm?” You teased, kissing his jaw as he massaged your ass, your core burning at the close proximity to his warm hands; a soft chuckle left his mouth as you kissed your way up his chin, gently kissing around his mouth as he let out an irritated growl. </p>
    <p>“Shut up and kiss me,” Lea snapped, crashing his warm lips into yours as you let out a soft moan- his warm lips moving against yours as his tongue ran over your bottom lip, a soft gasp escaping you as his tongue ran over yours, his fingers finally teasing your slick core. </p>
    <p>“You want it that bad, huh?” He teased as he pulled you to lay directly on top of him, your head resting against his chest as his fingers ever so gently dipped into your core, testing the waters as you let out a content sigh. </p>
    <p>“How about you shut- ah!” You cut off your sentence with a gasp, his fingers entering you as you arched your back, his long fingers massaging your inner walls- just for him to roughly remove them a moment later.<br/>“Were you saying something?” He smirked as he brought his lips to your neck, gently nipping and suckling on your soft skin. </p>
    <p>“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me-” </p>
    <p>“Lewd words coming from you,” </p>
    <p>“I just caught you masturbating to a picture I gifted you,” </p>
    <p>“Fair enough,” Lea smirked, flipping you over for him to loom over you, his eyes dark as they were shrouded in lust, his hands finding your hips as he pulled your thighs around his hips, his length hard and waiting. </p>
    <p>“Do you think you need anymore prep?” He asked lowly in your ear, his teeth taking the tender lobe and rubbing it with the sharpness, your lewd whimper making his cock twitch. </p>
    <p>“No~ Please just hurry up~” You whimpered as you pulled his hips closer to yours. </p>
    <p>“Why’re you so horny, kitty?” Lea teased as he finally pushed into you, your gasp making him groan as he pushed into you, “Did my moans get to you that badly?” </p>
    <p>“Shut it-” You snapped, a blush covering your face as you wrapped your arms around his back, your face buried in his neck. </p>
    <p>“Should I stop reminding you about how I moaned about you and practiced praising you?” He smirked against your skin as he pushed all the way in, your loud groan making his cock twitch as your walls fluttered around him. </p>
    <p>“Lea~” you whimpered, your walls deliciously stretched as your walls fluttered at the beautiful feeling, his arms wrapped securely around you as he held you close to him. </p>
    <p>“Oh, that sounds nice,” He purred as he teasingly rolled his hips, your groan telling him everything he needed to know as he continued rolling his hips into your waiting heat. </p>
    <p>“God- More~” </p>
    <p>“I’m not god, I thought you had my name memorized by now-” </p>
    <p>“Damnit Lea if you don’t fucking go harder-” You snapped, his teeth raking across the sensitive skin of your neck. </p>
    <p>“Harder?” He tentatively asked, keeping his hips at the lazily pleasurable pace.</p>
    <p>“Please~” </p>
    <p>“Like this?” He snapped his hips roughly, a loud groan leaving your mouth as he smirked at your expression- your head flung back as your nails cut into his shoulders, your eyes half lidded and glazed over with pleasure, and your mouth hung open in a moan. </p>
    <p>“Lea- Fuck-” You groaned as you brought him impossibly closer to you, your back arching as his hips continued to roughly slap against you, his balls slapping agaisnt your ass, the lewd sound making you whimper. </p>
    <p>“What? I feel that good?” Lea teased, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the sentence left his mouth, his groan resonating through the room as his mouth hung open in a moan, “Fuck you’re so good for me.” </p>
    <p>“Lea, more~” You whined as your hand intertwined in his hair, pulling his head up as his lips crashed into yours- the kiss messy and imperfect as teeth clashed with a shuttering groan, Lea’s thumb teasing and abusing your clit as you groaned into his mouth. </p>
    <p>“That’s it- hah- good Kitty,” He praised you, watching your hips twitch and shutter as you squealed, your orgasm coming too quick and not fast enough all at once. </p>
    <p>“Fuck- Fuck- Lea~” your resonating, open-mouthed groan echoed through the room as your walls convulsed around his throbbing length, your nails cutting into his shoulders and scalp as you clung onto him with waves of your orgasm rushing through you. </p>
    <p>“That’s it, babydoll- just a little more for me,” he panted in your ear, his breath hot as it fanned your skin, goosebumps raising as your body quivered under his unwavering assault. You whimpered under him, your hands helplessly holding onto him as his pants and moans grew in volume, the overstimulation making your body limp.</p>
    <p>With an abrupt groan, Lea came as he held onto you, his hands warm and sweaty against your back as he shuttered, his cum painting your inner walls as the warmth filled you. His thrust finally faltered as he came down from his high, his body cradling you under his warmth, his head lifting to meet your eyes.<br/>“God, I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Lea said lowly, his voice starting to rasp from everything that just happened, pulling himself out of you while he looked down at you. </p>
    <p>“Fuck,” you cursed as your heart continued to pound in the constrains of your chest, your hands continuing to hold Lea as he smiled down on you, his lips gently pecking yours. </p>
    <p>“That was amazing,” he smiled, nuzzling your ear as he wrapped his arms around you, flipping you over to lay on top of him. </p>
    <p>“Do you always last that long?” You asked weakly, resting your head against his shoulder. </p>
    <p>“Depends on how much you tease me, baby girl,” He said with a wink, playfully rolling your eyes at him. </p>
    <p>“Good; I’ll keep that in mind, then,” You quietly said as you nuzzled your head into his chest. </p>
    <p>“‘M always here for you,” Lea playfully said as you kissed up his neck. </p>
    <p>“I know. You’re not gonna be having anyone else now, right?” </p>
    <p>“Never did, not gonna start.” </p>
    <p>“Good.”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. nsfw- lea [desperation]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>":/ i want lea to get so turned on while eating his s/o out that he starts grinding into the bedsheets, desperately in need to be touched :\ this was supposed to just be a thirsty thought, but how do you feel about making a drabble on that? kinda slaps. I'd appreciate it. 👀 i know i am a lowly anon but here, 💓💓💓, take my love and support as well."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God, Lea-” you moaned out, his tongue quickly flicking over your clit, letting out his own low moan at your whimpers and begs above him. </p>
<p>“You feel so good-” You continued to praise him, his moans vibrating through you, your hands tightly holding onto his hair while he whimpered, your hips rolling against his face. His hands resting on your thighs while you continued to pleasure yourself with his face, his tongue flicking over everything it could before dipping into your core. </p>
<p>You felt the pressure of the bed slightly shift, your eyes resting on Lea’s grinding hips as he continued to passionately eat you out, his thrust giving him neglected pleasure. </p>
<p>“Lea-” You whimpered, his eyes meeting yours as he continued to grind into the sheets. </p>
<p>“I need you-” Lea growled, shoving you down onto the bed as his lips crashed into yours, his hands running up your legs, every movement making you whimper as his clothed hips met your bare ones. </p>
<p>“I need you so badly,” He growled again, roughly grinding his hips against yours before he worked off his pants, his leaking cock finally released from it’s confines. His hand gently pumping himself before lining up with your entrance, his lips clashing into yours yet again. </p>
<p>“I’m desperate for your pretty pussy-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. nsfw- lea [domineering]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How about some smut of Lea being dommed by a fem reader please? ;)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get on the bed,” You whispered lowly in Lea’s ear, feeling him shiver against you; your hands already messed up his hair, both of your faces were flushed, his lips red from the rough ministrations you already started- before you shoved him back onto the bed. Lea quickly moved back on the bed, lightly panting before you straddled his hips, shoving him against the bed and roughly kissing him. Your teeth gripping his bottom lip, his hands immediately trying to take off his clothes. Your hands found their way to his chest, clawing down his chest before twisting his nipples between your fingers, his sinful moan breaking your kiss. His pants fanning over your face before your teeth worked their way down his neck, your hands working off his pants before he raised his hips for you to take them off; his pants growing in volume. </p>
<p>“Such a pretty boy,” You whispered, feeling Lea shiver before letting out a breathy moan, your hands gripping his hips while he attempted to buck into your grip. </p>
<p>“Please, babe,” Lea whimpered, bucking his hips up before you moved down, gently palming his dick in his underwear, meeting his pleading, emerald eyes. </p>
<p>“SO cute,” You praised again before you roughly gripped his dick, his groan resonating through the room. </p>
<p>You moved down, pulling his underwear off before you gripped his bare length, feeling over his velvety skin while he whimpered, bucking into your hand until you licked the head; his broken groan resonating through the room before, moving further down his cock while moving your tongue against the underside, softly humming at the feeling. His hand timidly held onto your hair, soft gasps escaping his flushed lips, your eyes locked on his face while he whimpered under you. His face completely flushed in a rosy hue, his gasps shooting to your core, his sweet moans escaping every so often, all in response to your slow ministrations against his aching length; his other hand gripping the bed tightly. </p>
<p>You slowly moved all the way down to the base of his cock, softly humming while you felt him enter your throat, everything causing your own eyes to temporarily roll back into your head- only to have your attention back to Lea as a strangled cry ripped from his throat; his sensitivity showing through while you lowly hummed. Gently moving your tongue the best you could under his cock, his eyes squeezed shut while you knew he was completely focused on the pleasure he felt, you sucked your cheeks against him- his hips roughly bucking in response. </p>
<p>You raised your head at a deliberate pace, slowly sucking on him until the head of his cock slipped out of your lips, gently holding the base before you took the head back into your mouth, your other hand moving to massage his balls at a relaxed pace. You slowly lapped against his head, the constant moans and whimpers from his lips resonating in your ears, moving your tongue along the slit of his head while you felt his hips weakly buck into your mouth. Your soft fingers rolling his balls between them, his broken cries growing in volume, before you completely moved away from him, a whimper escaping him. </p>
<p>“Already close?” You teased, moving to pin him down again while he withered. </p>
<p>“Yes, god, yes please let me cum,” Lea pleaded before you straddled his chest, cupping his face and kissing him gently; his tongue eager to massage against yours before his hands held your hips, feeling your still clothed core rub against him. </p>
<p>“Hm,” You softly hummed, moving back and biting under his ear, working off your soaked panties before they were thrown across the room; his groan only adding to your arousal while you moved down, lining his cock up with your entrance before slowly moving down, gasping at the way he filled you while Lea whimpered under you. You rest against his pelvis, savoring the way he felt inside of you before slowly grinding your hips. </p>
<p>“Please-” Lea begged before a whimper cut him off, your fingers twisting his nipples between them while you intently watched his reactions. </p>
<p>“You know you’re going to have to beg more than that if you want me to go faster, <em><b>Lea</b></em>,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. nsfw- lea [flowery print]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Oh! If asks are still open can I have Lea x reader fluffy smut where they're cooking something together at his place and his usually shy s/o slaps his ass with a hand full of flour to leave a hand print. Then he chases her to get her back and sexy times ensue."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you hand me that measuring cup?” You quietly asked, grabbing the bag of flour and opening it in front of you, Lea grabbing the measuring cup before resuming his spot of looming over you while you baked. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” you smiled at him, his nose nuzzling against your neck while you measured the flour, just for lea to snake his hands up and squeeze your breast. </p>
<p>“Lea!” you squealed, smacking his arm at his advance, his laugh making your heart bubble with love, flour stamping a handprint onto his arm. </p>
<p>“Sorry babe, couldn’t help myself,” Lea teased in your ear, a tender kiss placed on it while you read another line of the recipe. </p>
<p>“Can you go get me the milk now?” you sweetly asked, his soft smile making your chest warm even more while you watched him walk back over as he stood beside you, your lashes batting up at him as you smacked his ass, watching his eyes widen while he let out his own yelp of surprise- leaving a white floury handprint on his black sweatpants. </p>
<p>“Oh so now you want to play-” lea teased, running his hands up your shirt while you giggled at his slender fingers tickling you, your laughter making him smile. </p>
<p>“Maybe now I do,” You whispered, his nose running across your jaw before he gently kissed you, his soft hands running down your legs before gently pulling you away from the counter, his touch immediately turning hot against your skin. </p>
<p>“Then come here,” He whispered, his hands running down you before playfully smacking your ass again, your squeal making him chuckle before he pulled you into the living room, shoving you down on the couch while he hastily pulled off his shirt, his touch returning to your skin.<br/>“More-” you whimpered, pulling him closer while you felt his bulge rub against you, his focus becoming to make you feel good while he watched you squirm. </p>
<p>“God you’re so cute,” Lea teased, staring up at you while he pulled up your shirt, kissing your stomach before he tickled you again, your soft giggles and loud laughs making him smile before you finally pushed him off. </p>
<p>“Stop teasing,” you whined, running your hands down his bare chest while he attempted to shove your shirt off of you, your hands leaving his chest to do so. </p>
<p>“It’s fun to tease you,” He ran his hands up your chest, gently gripping your breast before softly massaging them, your breathy moans making his cock twitch in his sweatpants.<br/>“No, it’s not,” You pouted at him, his chuckle making you blush before he shoved off his sweats, gently stroking your core while stroking his length.<br/>“Why not? You get all pouty and cute,” Lea gently dipped two of his slender fingers into your pussy, watching as you softly gasp at his skin massaging against your inner walls, his touch tender but firm.</p>
<p>“You’re soaking, did you know that?” He teased again, adding a third finger while your core greedily took it. </p>
<p>“Because you’ve been teasing me too long,” You retorted, his emerald eyes meeting yours as he pulled his fingers out of you. </p>
<p>“Then we have to take care of you, hm?” He smirked at you, coming on top of you while he leaned down, gently kissing you as he pushed in, his soft moan vibrating against your lips, “You feel so fucking good.” </p>
<p>“More-”</p>
<p>“Baby, you need to relax for a minute,”<br/>“More, please,” You whimpered again, rolling your hips, a low moan escaping his lips. </p>
<p>“Fuck-” Lea groaned, rolling his hips against you, his length rubbing you deliciously while you clung onto his back, your nails cutting into his skin. </p>
<p>His hips speeding up against yours as he groaned against your lips, his eyes meeting yours, every soft moan of yours making his own pleasure increase.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” Lea panted against your lips, capturing yours again while he felt your walls start to crash down around his length, your soft cries muffled by his lips.<br/>“Lea, Lea god-” You clawed down his back as you felt your walls crash down around him, your orgasm overwhelming you as your ears roared with the rush of your blood, your cry silent to you- finally coming down from your high as you clung against Lea. </p>
<p>“Fuck, babe,” Lea cursed, pulling out of you, his eyes half-lidded as they met yours, dilated and unfocused. </p>
<p>“We still have to finish baking,” You said after a moment, barely focusing on your growing soreness. </p>
<p>“I can finish if you’re too sore,” He sweetly offered, getting off of you and pulling you against his chest. </p>
<p>“You’ll burn down the house, Lea.” </p>
<p>“Oh come on-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. nsfw- xion [impassioned]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey hum, could i please have a smutty scenario where the fem reader eats xion out lovingly?? like smutty but cute? thank you"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure?” Xion quietly asked, her face flushed with blush as she looked down at you, her legs spread open in front of you- her lavender panties the only thing covering her as a damp spot was soaked through the middle. </p>
<p>“Of course- If you want to stop, tell me, alright?” You reassured her, running your hands up her legs as she shivered, the spot visibly dampening more at your soft touches. </p>
<p>“Okay,” she quietly said, your hands finally running up her thighs, rubbing over her panties as she blushed even deeper. </p>
<p>“You’re adorable, did you know that?” You teased, moving closer to her core as she rested her legs on your shoulders, “God you’re so wet.”<br/>“Please-” She quietly begged, your hands on her thighs making her body alight as you gently pressed your fingers against the dampness, her soft whimper making your own core ache while you rubbed her.</p>
<p>“But it’s fun to tease you~” you smirked at her, running your fingers along the seams of her panties, “You’re just getting even wetter~” </p>
<p>“Please just touch me,” She begged, your smirk making her whimper as you finally pulled off her panties far enough to get to her core. </p>
<p>“As you wish,” you quietly said, letting your fingers run over her glistening folds, her pitiful whimper making your core ache as you slowly ran your fingers across her.<br/>“Please, more,” She quickly begged. </p>
<p>“So needy,” You teased, moving even closer to her as you ran your lips across her thighs, finally making it to her core- running your tongue along her folds as she groaned. </p>
<p>“That feels good,” Xion panted, her hips moving against your face again in hope of more friction. </p>
<p>“Be patient- I’m going to take care of you,” You reassured her, slowly lapping over her folds, barely paying attention to the way she reacted as you slurped at her juices. </p>
<p>“Hmmn,” she moaned, her head falling back while you watched, your lips closing around her clit- roughly suckling as she bucked her hips, a loud cry leaving her lips. </p>
<p>“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” you teased, pulling her closer as you slowly rubbed her folds with your tongue, gently massaging her as softly as you could while she melted into the bed. </p>
<p>“I-It feels so good, more, please,” Xion whimpered, her voice breathy and high as you continued to rub her gently, your finger gently pressing into her as she moaned. </p>
<p>“You’re being so good now,” You teased, gently fingering her as you swirl your tongue around her clit, pushing another finger into her folds.<br/>“What else happens?” She curiously asked, her eyes blown with lust. </p>
<p>“You orgasm,”</p>
<p>“When?” </p>
<p>“When I let you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>